The phoenix lord's apprentice
by Glamrockprincess
Summary: Harry aged 5 is shunned by his family when his little sister is thought to be the girlwholived. his life is miserable! this all changes when he recieves a letter from Craven Irvin! adventures, family feuds, etc, own story! chapter 14 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Howdy all, i know that this sorta plot gets used all the time, but i just couldn't help myself! So i hope it's individual enough that you all like it! Oh and did you all hear, HP and the deathly hallow comes out later this year! squels with delight! but two more characters die!cries hysterically NOOOO...  
DISCLAIMER:**_ Geezus Kiddies, i maybe good but I am not THAT good! my birthcertificate is still reading the original name, no magic is enough to change it to J.K. Rowling. SORRY! sobs quietly._

_THE LETTER_

* * *

__

Little 5 year old Harry James Potter sat beside his mother at the dinner table, his little sister Tia sat across from him pulling faces. Harry tried his best to ignore her, he knew that if he did anything to annoy her, at all, then he would be sent to his room and his father would probably yell at him till he was red in the face.

You see, Tia is famous, every wizard knows her name, all because of something which wasn't meant to happen. When Harry was 2 years old lord Voldemort attacked his family's home, both his parents were almost killed as well as his little sister, fortunately when Lord Voldemort cast the killing curse at the children it somehow rebounded and stripped Voldemort of his body, instead of killing them. It happened to be common knowledge that it was Tia who was hit with the killing curse, so it must have been her who destroyed the dark lord. In reality it was really Harry, of course, who killed the dark lord, no matter how temporarily. Unfortunately no one thought that could possibly be true. After the attack when James and Lily entered the nursery, where their children had hid themselves, they found Tia sitting up bright eyed and happy except for a bit of blood which ran from a cut on her upper arm, and Harry curled up beside her in a ball whimpering, from what they believed to be fear but was really pain.

Since then Tia ruled the Potter household, her every whim answered with a smile. No one could be more proud than the Potters to have such a daughter, nor could anyone be as disappointed to have such a son! Tia couldn't be more disappointed either, though not for the same reasons as her parents, to Tia Harry was just in the way…ruining her perfect family, and he needed to be removed! So as she sat there pulling awful faces at her older brother she also schemed. Remembering the trip to the reptile house while the family was at the zoo this morning, she grinned. Tia knew the _perfect_ way to get rid of him once and for all, but she would wait till they went for dessert, tonight's was ice-cream!

"Daddy, can I get a double scoop?" asked Tia for her seat on her father's shoulders.  
"Of course you can honey." James replied.  
"Can I have a double scoop too dad?" asked Harry, hopeful.  
"No you can't, you're too young to handle so much sugar this close to your bed time." Said his father, being completely hypocritical.  
"But, Tia gets to have one, and she's a year younger than me!" The small boy protested.  
"Tia is special; now shut your trap before you don't get anything at all!" James spat angrily.  
Harry knew this wasn't an empty threat, so he sat in silence for the rest of the evening that is until Tia put her master plan for ridding her world of Harry into action.  
"Mummy, Daddy, the zoo today was really cool, could we go again next weekend?" she asked, putting her most angelic face on.  
"Did you really enjoy it that much? Well I don't see why we can't go again, so why not. Sure Tia we'll go to the zoo again next weekend." Lily replied happily, her daughter was happy and so was she.  
"I wanna go to the snake room thingy again." Tia said, slyly.

"Why on earth would you want to go there?" Lily asked shocked.

"Because then Harry can talk to the snakes and tell me what they're saying. He was doing it today!" She replied almost out of her seat in excitement, this was going to work so well!  
"Is this true?" James snapped at Harry.  
"I only talked to one; he said he wanted to visit Brazil!" Harry defended. "Nothing bad happened!"  
"Nothing BAD! You're a parseltongue for Merlin's sake. There is nothing worse!" Lily hissed at her son.

"But, -." Harry started.  
"No buts, you know the way home so you can floo it alone to think about what you've done!" James said nastily.

As Harry slowing made his way through Diagon Alley, back towards the floo portal. He couldn't understand why his parents had been so mean about his ability to speak to snakes. It wasn't something he'd chosen to do, it had just happened to him! He wasn't evil, was he? Doubts about himself and his parents love ran through his head, angry scenes played over in front of his eyes. He couldn't stop it; it just wouldn't stop playing over and over! Finally having had enough he stopped, sat down and buried his head in his hands and cried!

Poor young Harry cried his heart out for ten straight minutes, without realizing what he was doing, the overwhelming grief Harry felt at his parents abandonment of him, had caused him to send out a beacon, one which called for hope to come help him.  
When Harry finally stopped crying, he looked up and wiped his eyes and noticed something floating in front of him. An orb of light, fire red in colour, hung in the air in front of the tear streaked child. Instead of fearing the mysterious orb, as I suppose it should, it instead incited curiosity in young Harry. The orb suddenly flared into a painfully bright white, and a phoenix appeared carrying with it an envelope. The bird cocked its head to one side and surveyed the startled boy, before dropping the letter in his lap. Again, curiosity instead of fear took hold of Harry as he picked up the envelope. In an elegant cursive, gold letters formed:

_Mr H. J .Potter  
The Alleyway  
Diagon Alley  
London, England_

Intrigued Harry ripped open the envelope and pulled out the heavy parchment the letter was written on.  
_Dear Mr Potter,  
I am afraid, though it grieves me greatly to ask you at such a tender young age, that I Must ask you to enter the position of being my protégé. This is like a student, but to only one teacher. I wish, after long deliberations and strenuous arguments, for you to also become my heir. This will involve you learning everything I know, continuous study and a move into my house and grounds for the duration of your studies. You may bring one family member, or you may come alone, it is to be only as you wish it to be. Your stay will not be limited to just your study periods, as a future heir to my title, (should you accept my offer) you are also entitled to an estate of your own and can stay on whichever estate you wish too.  
You, my boy, are intelligent, clever, and you deserve a chance to prove yourself so. I take pleasure in the fact that I am the one who is able to give you that chance. You have twenty- four hours in which to decide on whether to take this offer up or not. If you decide my protégé then use the twenty- four hours wisely to say your goodbyes to friends and family, my phoenix will stay with you, when you are ready to come just hold on to his tail and he will transport you to my office an to me. If you decide to decline this offer, please just write a short note and give it to my phoenix.  
Hoping to see you in twenty- four hours  
Master Irvine _

Harry read and then re- read the letter twice, just to make sure he understood it properly. He realised this was his way out, he had been hand picked to be this 'Master Irvine's' protégé, his student and possible heir. He could leave now and be free or return to his family and forever be scorned and hated. Harry knew his '_precious_' sister hated him and that the incident at the ice- cream parlour, caused by her casual words, was purposeful. Harry also knew she'd do it again and again until he had left for good. Realising that Harry nodded his acceptance of his mental decision, folded the letter up neatly and placed it back in its envelope, then placed that in his jacket pocket.

"I'm going with you," Harry said to the phoenix, it just cocked its head to the side again. "Can we go now? I don't have anyone to say goodbye to"  
The phoenix seemed to nod its head and turned around offering Harry its tail to hold. Reaching out a hand and grasping the tail, a feeling of love and contentment washed through him, causing him to feel lightweight, almost floating. The orb flared once more and Harry felt as if he was flying through fire, but without the painful heat, as the fire red light pulsed about him. Suddenly it was over, faster than it began it stopped. Harry and the phoenix shot out of the orb of light into a well furnished office. The phoenix gently dropped Harry in a soft chair and then flew over to its perch to preen itself. Harry sat up quickly and straightened himself out, then sat nervously in the chair awaiting his new teacher/professor, or was it master? Harry wasn't too sure, but he'd find out soon enough.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I have the entire plot written down and more than a few notes as well, so it shouldn't be long for the next installment! Please Review! I need the reviews to keep me interested.!!! So if you like it you need to tell me that so i update it faster for you!  
love y'all  
GRP**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Yay chpter 2 is finished in record time, i would like to say thank you to all my reviewers, all 6 or you that reviewed this morning on my first chapter, which i only typed and submitted this morning at around 9:30am AEST, But i thank you all. It really does mean a lot to me...Tell your friends about the story the more reviews i get the more my interest is held. i had fun writing this chapter, and i hope you have fun reading it.  
Disclaimer: Sorry people, sorry self! The birth certificate still hasn't changed...i still work the same after tafe job, i still live the same life as i always have, hence i am NOT J.K Rowling

* * *

**_

_The Guardian_

James and Lily were worried, terrified actually. Harry hadn't come home, James had even flooed back to Diagon Alley to search for him, but the boy was no where to be found. What if he did get lost? What if someone kidnapped him? What if he's dead now? These are just a few of the questions that ran through Lily's head, followed closely with; it's our all fault, if only we had brought him home and grounded him instead!  
The day after Harry went missing a full scale man hunt was launched for the brother of the 'girl-who-lived' it lasted a month, then it was disbanded, signs were posted and ads in the 'Daily Prophet' were printed, but no calls/mail ever came. Three years later, on Harry's eighth birthday, no less, Harry was declared by magical law enforcement officials, to be 'Presumed dead or taken out of the country'.

Harry sat nervously in the beautifully decorated office, with only the phoenix for company, for around an hour until he heard the sound of two people talking happily as they approached the room. One of them laughed, it was deep and throaty, then the other joined in, it was more of a bark.  
_Definitely two men_ Harry thought as he slide out of the chair standing to met them, _Maybe Master Irvine is one of them!_  
Harry straighten his clothes out once again, and tried to flatten his untameable hair. Shifting on the spot nervously Harry watched the door and waited for the two men to enter.

The door opened and in stepped a tall well-built man of middle years, his hair was a dark brown in colour and thick, short in cut but casual. He wore black tailored pants and a loose white cotton button down shirt. His cloak was thrown on casually over the top and wasn't done up at all, more like a last minute thought than anything else. He was tanned from sun exposure, showing he liked to be outdoors.  
The man paused and held the door open for his companion.  
A man of equal height, but leaner in build stepped through nodding his thanks. His jaw length, sleek black hair waving in time. He had a handsome face and strong jaw. Just like the first man he wore more muggle than wizard style clothes, with his cloak thrown on haphazardly over the top. This man wore tailored Black pants, with a wide leather belt which was studded and a long sleeved t-shirt under an unbuttoned short sleeve cotton button down shirt.  
The man who had just entered turn to find a seat and saw Harry standing waiting nervously beside the chair.  
"Are you expecting company, Craven?" He asked of the man still holding the door open.  
"Later perhaps, I don't expect the boy to answer my letter straight away, can you please move out of the door so I can shut it!" The man now known as Craven answered.  
"I think he's all ready exceeding your expectations then, seeing as he's standing behind you." Craven's companion said, good naturedly nodding his head in Harry's direction.  
"What?!" Craven exclaimed spinning around. "What on earth are you doing here so soon young one, and without a parent, this is most definitely not what I expected!"  
"I'm sorry if I've come too soon sir, I don't mean to be a nuisance I swear!" Harry quickly apologised not wanted to upset the man so soon.  
"Don't apologise son, I know you don't mean to be a problem. It's just a surprise for me that's all. Not many answer their letters so soon, especially none your age, so you see this is highly irregular. May I ask where your parents are Harry; normally one would come with their child." Craven said reassuring Harry.  
"Harry? As in Harry Potter? Craven why on earth didn't you tell me you'd sent him of all people a letter?" The other man cut in before Harry could reply.  
"Because Harry's letter was unique and at his acceptance would be a once in a life time event." Craven replied before giving his companion a look which clearly said, shut up or I'll make you! "Now Sirius, why don't we let young Harry here explain what's happening. Harry…"  
"I didn't want them to come with so I just came…your bird found me in an alleyway in Diagon Alley. My little sister told them about something that happened while we were at the zoo this morning. Mum and dad got really angry and told me my punishment was to walk home alone, I was crying in the alleyway and when I looked up your bird was in front of me, he looked like he was ready to cry as well." Harry explained.  
"I hope you didn't do this to spite your parents Harry" Craven said over the top of Sirius' ramblings about idiot parents, not deserving of the good kids they were blessed with.  
"Sir I did this to release them of me, they don't want me anymore, not since the night Voldemort attack and Tia became famous for defeating him. They only want her now." Harry replied honestly, eyeing off the still muttering Sirius fearfully.  
"I see…Sirius shut up, you're scaring the poor boy!" Craven snapped causing Harry to jump.  
"Sorry, listen Harry…" Sirius started taking a step towards Harry, stopping when Harry took a step backwards. "What's wrong?"  
"Your…you're the man who betrayed my mum and dad." Squeaked Harry terrified of Sirius.  
"I see James has been talking about me, and it doesn't seem to be nice stuff. Harry do you know what the dark mark is?" Sirius said darkly.  
"Of course I do…dad said you would have one because you were with Peter and that you killed Peter because he failed your master." Harry said feeling slightly braver and more confident in himself.  
"So you know that do you, so if I can prove that I don't have a dark mark will you believe me in that I'm innocent and your dad's a backstabbing liar?" Sirius asked his voice dripping with malice, malice Harry realised wasn't directed at him.  
"I guess, but you'll have to tell the whole story again because if dad's wrong then I want to know the truth, and I need both sides of the story to find the truth. Did that make sense?" Harry looked up at the two men curiously.  
"Perfect sense Harry, wise words for one so young," Craven said smiling fatherly at Harry. "Proceed Sirius"  
"Right…do you know where the dark marks are placed Harry?"  
"Yes"  
"Alright then," Sirius lifted up his sleeve and showed Harry the top of his arm. "And just to prove it…" He lift up the other sleeve and showed Harry the top of that arm as well, Harry nodded his acceptance of Sirius' story. "You believe me now?"  
"Yes, I do. Now you just have to explain your side of things to me." Harry replied honestly, looking at the man in front of him in a new light, a bud of resentment for his parents forming in his stomach.  
"Well, when your parents went into hiding they put a charm on the house so no one that they didn't want knowing they were there could find out, but they needed what's called a 'secret keeper' to preform the charm. At first they chose me, being James' best friend and all, but after a while we all thought it was a bit obvious, and that Voldemort might try and come after me. So I traded places with Peter, he became the secret keeper and I was playing decoy. I swear to you Harry, I didn't know Peter was working with Voldemort. He gave you all up, gladly, to Voldemort and even lured your parents away from the house. When I found out I went after him, I tracked him to a street in London, we duelled and not quietly! Then he suddenly yelled that I had betrayed your family then he severed one of his fingers and blew up half the street and about 20 or more muggles as well he transformed into a rat and ran down the drain. I was so shocked at what he'd done, I mean that was the last thing I expected him to do. That I just stood there, finally I did the only thing I could think to do…I laughed. When the authorities came I was still howling with laughter, they all thought I was mad. I wasn't though just shocked. I was sentenced to life imprisonment without trial, and shipped straight to Azkaban. I got out a about a week ago, Craven here organised an appeal and won my freedom." Sirius finished, his face flushed with several emotions.

"Oh ok…" Was all Harry could think of to say.  
"Harry, did you want to let your parents know where you are and why, at least." Craven asked.  
"No thank you, they would just demand that I give the honour of studying under Master Irvine to my little sister Tia, because I don't deserve it." Harry replied a hint of bitterness underlying his tone.

"Why would they say and do that?" Sirius asked intrigued at the fact that James' son was bitter at his parents at such a young age.  
"Because they think I should have taken on Voldemort when he attacked, and I'm a scared little failure who doesn't deserve their time or anything else in the world." Harry replied the resentment coming out full force this time.  
"Never, EVER say that about yourself again!" Sirius admonished. "I can't believe them, you were two years old Harry, you had every right to be afraid, especially of him! I can't believe James is so harsh on you, grown wizards won't say his name, but you're expected to fight Voldemort at only two years of age! Never mind them Harry, you're obviously worth more than they are." Sirius drew Harry into a fierce hug reassuring the boy that he was wanted here, if not there.  
"Well, it seems the issue of who your guardian should be until you're old enough to claim your title as my heir is decided." Craven, or Master Irvine, stated calmly.

"Damn straight!" Sirius declared breaking the hug and wiping the tears from Harry's face. "You shall, be like my own…"  
"And my own!" Master Irvine added. "Welcome to your new home Harry, and your new family. Though there are still a few of us to meet. Harry, did you know Sirius was really your godfather?" Harry shook his head.  
"No! Well, that does it! I definitely don't like James, but that's the cream on the cake!" Sirius growled.  
"Oh calm down Sirius, Harry's going to be staying with us here isn't he, so does it really matter?" Master Irvine soothed.  
"True, now I have a son to call my own!" Sirius picked Harry up and the trio left the office laughing and smiling.  
The last words the phoenix heard before the office door clicked shut were, "Time to meet your new mums now that you've met your fathers…" and then all sound, except Harry's lingering laughter, was gone and the phoenix returned to preening herself in the warm ray of sunshine satisfied her job, for now, was done.

* * *

**_AN: HI! REVIEW PLEASE YOU ALL KNOW ITS LIKE FOOD, WATER AND AIR TO ME! I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY MONDAY ( BECAUSE I CAN"T TOMORROW I'M WORKING) IF YOUD, OVERWHELM ME GO ON, REVIEW. THE BUTTON IS ONLY OVER THERE SEE IT EVEN SAYS SUBMIT REVIEW CLICK ON IT...YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO...HEHE!  
LOVE Y'ALL  
GRP_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hi y'all here's the next chapter, to answer a recurring question, no harry doesn't go to hogwarts, something better happens though, i think, but i ain't telling you what it is because that would ruin all my fun...not to mention the point of reading the story! So enjoy...this one is more a filler chapter though...and i'm still not sure as to how i am going to write the next chapter i have a hundred and one ideas creening around my head right now, but focusing them and writing them down...its a bit chaotic to say the least!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, am not J.K Rowling...i am not worth more than the queen, i do not go do book signings and i did not just tell the world that the next installment of HP, the deathly hollows, is coming out soon! Dammit!_**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW...story thing...Oh go read!_**

_

* * *

_

_Training Begins_

It had been a month since Harry had accepted Master Irvine's offer. His new Master was just as much a father to him, as his godfather was, and both surpassed his real father. Master Irvine insisted on Harry knowing everything his family was doing to find him. Harry admitted he was impressed at the fact that his parents had at least attempted to pretend to care at his going missing in public, in private though the family seemed to decide that he was more like a lost hamster and moved on in record time. Harry's clothes and belongings were packed by the end of the first week, and placed in storage the next week so Tia could have a second bedroom. Harry's new family were disgusted at this, but he himself didn't care anymore, his new life was a lot better than his old one. Sirius acted like a fun loving dad, teaching Harry pranks but also making him eat his green vegetables at meal times. Master Irvine immediately started teaching him spells, only small ones nothing extravagant, they had taken a quick to Diagon Alley to buy Harry his wand the night he arrived. His two new mothers fussed over his clothes, eating habits, and overall health. So it was that Master Irvine was ordered to call in his tailor so Harry could be fitted for a few suits, pants and casual but smart shirts. The rest of his shopping was done via catalogue, which Beatrix (Master Irvine's wife) had ordered, Leanne and Sirius went together to pick it all up, as it couldn't be delivered to the house and the family owl was away carrying a business letter, and the phoenix couldn't be used but that was for a different set of reasons.

During Harry's lessons Master Irvine would tell Harry more about his role as future heir, but he never came right out and told Harry what he was to be heir to, only dropped hints which were so obscure you couldn't make heads or tails of it. Finally Harry, having enough of being tantalised but not being allowed to know, asked his master to just 'spit it out!' but in a more polite phrasing of course, after a particularly productive lesson. Harry sat in a cream and gold winged back chair in his masters position (the head of the table) in the main dinning hall. The whole room was beautifully decorated, the dining table was of a highly polished oak, the walls a soft cream in colour, and the ceiling was vaulted. The floors were made of a warm honey tone wood, floor length windows lined one wall of the room, double oak doors led into the main hallway and opposite those were a pair of French doors which opened out to the balcony. Though no one was paying attention to the rooms' décor at the moment, Harry sat watching his master up and down in front of the windows.

"Harry, have you heard of the Phoenix Lord?" Master Irvine asked  
"A little, I only know he's meant to represent the greatest good there is and guide good beings in life, make sure they stay true to the path of light, sort of thing, I think." Harry replied straining to remember a passage he'd once read abut the Phoenix lord.

"That's a fair, though simplistic, explanation. Basically Harry that's who I am, the current Phoenix lord…or at least his first heir." Master Irvine said

"Is that why magic is so easy for you?" Harry asked, slightly awed  
"Yes, and because you're my heir it will become just as easy for you. As your knowledge, Power and compassion grows, so too will your ability to focus and direct your magic…it will become second nature." Master Irvine explained.

"One question, why choose me of all people to be your heir? No disrespect intended, it's just out of everyone you chose me? I guess I still find it hard to believe." Harry said pinching himself. "Ow!"

"I chose you Harry because you deserved it, you have the heart and it's in your blood! ...Or it will be…" Master Irvine said.

"What do you mean" Harry was getting confused by his masters rambling.

"Harry how would you like to make your heirship to my role completely official? Like right now." Master Irvine asked suddenly.

"I'd love to what do I have to do?" Harry replied happily.

"Just come with me!" Master Irvine held his hand out for Harry to hold; Harry jumped off his chair and ran over grabbing the hand. "On the way Harry, I want you to think of a new name for yourself, to replace Harry, it's only a formality you don't have to use it all the time, but I want you to pick it."

Master Irvine pulled Harry along at a great rate, Harry just got lost in his own thoughts thinking up a new name for himself. Around two left corners and a right, up one flight of stairs and to the end of the corridor, they arrived outside Master Irvine's office. He crouched down to Harry's level and straightened his clothes out making him presentable.

"What have you thought of Harry? For your new name." Master Irvine asked as he looked into Harry's green eyes.  
"I want to change my name to Caleb sir." Harry replied nervously.  
"Caleb? A fine choice Harry, or Caleb. A strong name, we can discuss why you chose that name later though." Master Irvine replied smiling gently, reassuring Harry through his words. "Shall we go in and make you the future Phoenix Lord?"  
"Yes, I'm ready if you are!"  
"Let's go then"

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**(How many of you would kill me if I left it there? ducks as various sharp weapons and pointy things are thrown Hey, that's not nice! I wasn't really going to leave it there! ;) )**_

Once inside the office Master Irvine turned to the Phoenix, which was still sitting on its perch, and bowed low from the waist.  
"He's ready my lady." Master Irvine addressed the Phoenix.  
A sudden, brilliant light grew around the Phoenix, Harry had to shield his eyes it was so bright. When he could look again, a young woman of her twenties stood in front of him. She had long auburn hair which fell in soft waves down her back, and wore a long flowing one shoulder dress, its material shifting and shimmering in colour, a mix of red and orange hues, as she moved, reminding Harry of the way a flame danced about in a fire. Her eyes were honey in colour and almond in shape, thick dark lashes framing them, her lips were full and plump, a vivacious red in colour and slightly pouted. She was slim, but not skinny; she had womanly curves in all the right spots. But all Harry could feel emanating from her was a mother's warmth, he long to go hug her to feel the simple comfort she would give.

"Yes he is, Craven would you like to say a few words?" Her voice was soft and had a musical lilt to it.  
"Yes, thank you Amber. Harry, this is a life long commitment, not to be taken lightly. You can not back out of this once the oaths are taken. Do you still wish to be renamed and become my heir?" Master Irvine asked solemnly.  
"Yes, I do. I still wish to be renamed and become your heir. I hope in the years to come, that I live up to your example and make you proud." Harry responded he didn't know where the words had come from but once he had said them, he knew they had been the right ones to say. A sense of peace and calm infused his body and mind.  
"Thank you Harry," Amber said. "We can start the ceremony when your both ready." They both nodded that they were ready.

All up the oath took an hour to take before the renaming started. "Harry James Potter, upon taking the oath you relinquished your birth name; however as a future Phoenix Lord you will need a name on which all creatures call you. What is the name chosen?"  
"Caleb, Caleb Sirius Irvine" Harry replied.  
"A fine strong name Caleb. So you wish, so mote it be." Amber clapped her hands once; a strong wind blew through the room and out the windows. "It is done, young Caleb. I am Amber, your Masters Phoenix and one day your Phoenix. If you are ever in dire need call my name I will come to you."  
And with that she returned to her former state as a Phoenix, she sat quietly on her perch in the sun preening herself lazily.  
"Now your real training starts, Caleb."

On Harry's sixth birthday he mastered mind speech and silent spells, a small party was thrown by the adults to congratulate his efforts and celebrate his birthday. He was overjoyed at the effort everyone had put into his birthday. He also told his entire family that from that moment on he would only answer to Caleb Sirius Irvine, no longer was Harry James Potter his name in any sense.

"Why? Why now?" Sirius asked.

"Remember how when I first got here Master Irvine would cast that special seeing spell, so I would know exactly what they were doing to find me. Well, I got a little sad, pining for my parent's sort of thing, so I cast that spell to see them. What I saw…was…They were pulling down all the pictures and things with me, or were mine, anything left over really. So Tia would have more room to show off her stuff and herself. So I figured if they can do that so can I! So I'm forfeiting my old name and heritage and wish to solely be Master Irvine's apprentice and heir. But I was wondering, since Sirius is technically my godfather, would you be my father from now on? Unofficially offcourse, but you know sort of adopt me without the paper work?" Harry explained.

"Fair enough _Caleb_…and I'd be honoured to be your father, unofficially or otherwise!" Sirius replied.

* * *

**_So what did y'all think? did i do good? Oh umm...i would like to thank all the people who reviewed, i would right out all you names but...i'm lazy and i only have limited time here as i have chores to go do. thanks for reading, and please review! coz we all know you want to!  
love y'all  
GRP_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hi Y'ALL, ok so this note needs a loyal readers FULL ATTENTION!!! As i shall be starting my triple diploma at tafe on the 19th of feb, so my updates will slow down dramatically, whenever i have the chance to update or even breathe between that and work i shall try and update ok. this is very IMPORTANT, so for those of you who are extremly impatient and wish to flame me, be warned as with the lack of sleep i will have/do have i have a very short temper and you will cop whatever you dish out back thrice fold!  
and now onto happier things! **_

DISCLAIMER: ok for all you idiot people out there who don't know the obvious, i am NOT J. K. Rowling!!!! or any other famous author, if i was i wouldn't be killing myself with a triple diploma...only 1 year three diplomas...i could write my own drama out of that!

**_ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

_**

_**Intrusion at the Academy**_

"CALEB, focus!" Master Irvine snapped removing the point his sword from the twelve year olds throat. "What on earth has you so distracted today? You're normally so dedicated."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, school I suppose. Three tests two assignments. End of terms approaching so the teachers are cracking down on us, it's just more stressful than normal. And then there's….Never mind, I'll focus better from now on I promise." Caleb said tiredly.

"You promise do you…re-eeeally…" Master Irvine said sarcastically.

"Yes, Master, I promise! And I mean it, unlike _your _promise to form a duelling club." Caleb said raising his extremely heavy broadsword into a defensive position. It had taken two long years of training for Caleb to even be able to lift his broadsword, and then another year to learn how to use it properly. Now he trained in the outside arena with his Master, while his own class practiced fencing inside, slowing working their way up to Caleb's level. As it was many of the boy's in his grade were jealous, ever so slightly, and awed that Caleb was the best duellist in the academy, both magically and physically. Technically Caleb had already finished his studies; the only training he really had left was his combat training, skills and strategy. But Caleb had decided to attend his Masters academy. His Hogwarts letter had still somehow arrived on his eleventh birthday, addressed to a Mr H. Potter. Caleb immediately replied, declining his position and stating that no Mr H. Potter lives in the residence thank you. They never could figure out how the Hogwarts owl got through the protective mists though. Sirius had taken up teaching at the academy, so the whole family lived there anyway, so Caleb couldn't really see a reason not to attend.

"Alright, if you can win just _one_ of the next three rounds then I'll set up the duelling club as promised! Happy now, ready?" Master Irvine laughingly bet.

* * *

"Ron, look at this!" Hermione hissed dropping a book on the library table in front of one very freckled teenager. He was tall, gangly, had red hair and hand-me-down robes, he had to be a Weasley! Ronald Weasley actually, and he was bored out of his skull at the constant torrent of homework lately, two assignments and a test… (Compared to Caleb he got nothing!) Ron stared wide eyed at the book.

"It's huge!" he squeaked.

"Oh Ron, don't be so dramatic!" Hermione said sighing as she flipped casually through a book which was about half the table in size and as thick as Ron was (just kidding I meant as think as Ron's head…really!)

"I found some stuff on the Phoenix Lord for Prof. Potter's essay. Did you know no one has seen him in almost one thousand years?" Hermione said engrossed in the textbook.

"You really do have a head for useless information." Ron muttered turning away from the petite, bushy haired brunette.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ron replied quickly.

"Wow…" Hermione breathed surprised.

"Wow what? What?" Ron asked

"The Phoenix Lord…"

"What about him?" Ron asked exasperated.

"Well according to this he runs a school of sorts…an academy really, it's smaller than Hogwarts, but the curriculum is seriously tough! The students learn basic to advanced, and I mean Prof. Dumbledore advanced spells and magic. I think only Dumbledore and maybe Prof. McGonagall could reach this standard. Plus they also do compulsory muggle studies and sports… here's a list of some of the sports. Let's see, fencing eventually broadsword. Martial arts, Quidditch, swimming, track and field and hunting. Says here all the students are loyal to the Phoenix Lord and/or his heir, but only a student of the academy past or present, could tell who he is when in disguise, even the most powerful wizards would be fooled. Many students become hunters of evil, living in safe houses and provided living essentials by the Phoenix Lord. Once every few generations a dark cloud will spread that the hunters can't contain, in these cases the Phoenix Lord will train an apprentice in the arts of war, and the apprentice will fight the evil head on. Many a time the apprentice will also be the Phoenix Lords heir. Most apprentices chosen under these circumstances are highlighted by a prophecy and/or marking. The Phoenix Lord will train them, support them and guide them, but these warriors of the light are left to decide on whether they fight or not on their own. Freewill is never taken only given and maintained. No warrior yet has failed to rise to the challenge." Hermione read the paragraph out to Ron, completely absorbed in the implications this had on the current situation. "Shouldn't Tia Potter be attending the Phoenix Lord's academy then?"  
Ron just shrugged.

* * *

"Caleb, do you know when Master Irvine is opening the new training square?" a voice behind Caleb asked.

Caleb turned around and smiled as his two best friends, Drew and Chris, walked towards him. Drew was tall and his muscles were already beginning to grow, his brown hair falling elegantly into his eyes, he was already good looking and girls definitely looked twice! Chris was just as tall as Drew, but he wasn't as cocky about it. He was more muscular than Caleb but leaner than Drew, he had short blonde hair that he spiked and didn't often brush. His stormy blue eyes could see right through a person at times (or at least it seemed like it).

"I honestly have no idea guys! Though I did manage to beat him twice during the three rounds of our bet during practice, so he definitely has to start the duelling club. This probably means he'll have to open it soon so the club has somewhere to meet." Caleb said casually.

"You little _shit_! No way, you beat Master Irvine…_TWICE_…What at? Fencing?" Drew said incredulity

"No broadsword, first time too!" Caleb replied.

"SHIT!"

"BOYS, language please!" Master Black, a.k.a Sirius, scolded as he walked up behind the group. "Congratulations on your win Caleb."

"Thanks Dad and you swear worse than we do!" Caleb replied cheekily.

"Yeah! Last lesson you cussed so bad that Jessie cursed soap into your mouth!" Drew added.

"Yeah, I know and that's exactly why you should watch your language, Jessie _is_ just over there." Sirius said pointing discreetly across the hall to where a petite red head stood chatting to her two friends. Caleb observed her for a moment, how her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, how her smile never failed to lighten her eyes, how elegant her hands were as she reached to brush her fringe out of her face.  
Suddenly an alarm sounded snapping Caleb from his thoughts.

"What the hell?" Chris wondered out loud.

"Frontline defences have been breached, Caleb come with me I'll need your help on this." Master Irvine said as he appeared beside the group. With a sudden bright white light both he and Caleb were gone.

"Where the_ hell_ do they go when they do that?" Chris asked of no one in particular.

"I don't know, COME ON EVERYONE DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! MOVE!!!" Sirius shouted.

* * *

Caleb and Master Irvine appeared on the border of the academy's grounds, swords in hand, both in full Phoenix lord apparel. Master Irvine wore his usual tailored black pants, with a loose crimson red button down shirt, under a cloak made of the same shifting material as Ambers gown when she was in human form, the colours dancing across the material couldn't help but remind Caleb of a fire. Caleb himself was surprised to find he wore black leather pants and a loose black button down shirt which had gold trimmings, and a cloak that matched his masters.

"This is where the disturbance is coming from." Master Irvine muttered, "Can you sense anything?"

"To the left of you, someone's approaching, but they're shielded, which is also why the mists didn't work on them." Caleb replied probing the strangers shield gently, warily, "whoever it is came with a purpose, all I can get off them is determination…"

A tall lean man with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair emerged from the protective mists.

"State your name and business!" Master Irvine demanded, raising his sword slightly.

The man turned towards Caleb and Master Irvine, seeing who they were he dropped to his head respectfully.

"My Lord, I've come to report some happenings to you personally. My name is…"

"Fawkes, I know, but why didn't you come through as a Phoenix? The whole school is on high alert because of this." Master Irvine said, sounding more concerned than angered.

"I'm truly sorry about that my lord, but Dumbledore has found a way to track me in Phoenix form. So I thought this would be safer for your academy." Fawkes replied.

"Truly…interesting, come we must talk about this and about what you came to report as well." Master Irvine said.

* * *

"So, Dumbledore has decided to tutor this Tia Potter himself has he? Does he know she isn't the child of the prophecy?" Master Irvine asked of Fawkes.

"No, it seems not. And it doesn't matter as to how many hints I leave him, he just doesn't pick it up. Though he does know Harry is alive, if not well." Fawkes replied

"Caleb you mean, he might hit you if you mention his old name. The Potters don't impress anyone at this academy very much." Master Irvine said absently.

"They certainly impress everyone in the ordinary wizarding world, what with their history and miracle saviour child. Harry's going missing is just something else that adds to their _incredible_ story." Fawkes said slightly amused at the pettiness of humans.

"It is certainly troublesome, how long, do you think, until Dumbledore is convinced of my existence?" Master Irvine asked.

"Another twelve months perhaps, then another two years until he tries contacting you, he'll want to make sure he has as much information as possible. I suggest surprising him on your first meeting, taking control. Otherwise he may control the whole situation." Fawkes replied in a just-do-it-or-else-bad-things-will-happen tone of voice.

"Your suggestion is noted" Master Irvine said in a tone which clearly stated don't-forget-who's-in-charge! "Caleb is waiting outside to escort you off the grounds, stay safe Fawkes!" He continued in a softer voice.

"See you in about three years then master." Fawkes said rising, bowing to Amber before leaving the office.

* * *

**_AN: I shall try and update again before the 19th but i have work and i have to get my chefs unifom, textbooks...i'll do my best alright. Now you do yours and REVEIW!!!!  
TA LOVE Y'ALL  
GRP_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **HOWDY Y"ALL!!! hows it been, i no this chapter is only small, its kind of a filler, it'ss all i had time to write... but my easter break is coming up soon so i should be able to get pumping then!!!!_

Oh and on a different, though uncommon, note i wish to speak of FLAMERS!!! and the cowards they can prove to be! some douche decided to flame this story... but in they way it (as it doesnt deserve a gender), worded it it wasnt just an attack on the story... it was an attack on me as the writer and u as the reader. I wish to say im sorry if u dont like my my story but flames like that arent acceptable. i especially hate flamers who are too coward to flame off the account the write from... GROW SOME BALLS AND DEVELOP A SPINE U YELLOW BELLIED MONGRELS!!! people dont want to hear degratory comments to start with, to throw it in their faces and say i cant hack what i deal out is pathetic!!! i would normally reply to a flame and ask y they could be bothered wasting their energy on it when i warn people in the first chapter that i dont really take offence at their flame, but this time it was a one worder...COWARD! This thing (whatever it is) will possibly find this funny, well good for it, (BTW if u wish to read the review there is a link just above this rant, go to the things bio and check out how much mental help this thing needs)   


_I want to use this as a reach out to other authors... this member... is in need of a mental health check, so whatever she says should not be taken to seriously..._

Oh and i dont own the story or the H.P characters! the Plot & anything u don't recognise is mine!  
ENJOY & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (don't flame be nice in your review please)

* * *

_**BRIEFINGS!**_

"Where are we supposed to go Albus?" Lily asked incredulity written plainly on her face.

"Somewhere safer, somewhere where Tia will be able to learn more than I could ever teach her." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Does a place like that exist?" James asked

"Yes or at least I hope so. It's up to Fawkes to find it though." Dumbledore replied.

In his corner on his perch, Fawkes trilled softly sending a warning to Amber, a warning Amber heard loud and clear.

"And so it begins," Master Irvine muttered darkly. "Fidget, deliver these to Caleb and Sirius ok." He watched his owl zoom out the window and around the corner of the tower.  
Within twenty minutes both Caleb and Sirius were seated in front of him, and they were trading puzzled and worried glances.  
"Thank you for joining me so soon!" Master Irvine started, unsure of how to phrase his next statement. "I have some news for you both. The school is going to host some visitors."

"Really? When do they arrive?" Caleb asked. "And who exactly _are_ they; we don't host people unless they're past or future students."

"They should arrive within the next few weeks. We will be hosting the Potter family and three students from the school Hogwarts." Master Irvine replied as calmly as possible.  
"WHAT?!?! Since when does the academy host exchange students, and why in all that's good do we have to host the _Potter's_ of all people?" Caleb said distaste of the name 'Potter' being evident in his voice.  
"Since I struck a deal with the headmaster of Hogwarts, and as much as you have disowned them Caleb, by blood they are still your family." Master Irvine said gently. "I thought it best to warn you both before they arrive."  
"When did you meet with the Headmaster?" Sirius asked curiously.  
"Yesterday evening. It was an interesting experience to say the least. I also met the entire Potter family, except you of course Caleb. Tia is now fifteen, and I have to say I was surprised at the timing of this call. I had expected it a year ago." Master Irvine said.  
"I suppose I should go and organise some living quarters for the guests." Sirius said carefully avoiding use of the 'Potter' name.  
"Yes, that would be most helpful. There will be three exchange students, and offcourse there is only three members of the Potter family left. Just give the Potter's a suite of rooms. I think the west wing of the academy is the best place for the entire group of visitors. They aren't used to our workload, the Hogwarts curriculum is pathetically easy, and so they also won't be used to our hours. So the west wing is a safe bet, it will keep them out of everyone's way as only the theory classes are held in that wing. Sirius could you talk to staff and check that they understand the letter I sent out? I just want to check that the exchange student's workload doesn't change from their usual Hogwarts one to ours, they would probably have a mental breakdown if it did!" Master Irvine somehow managed to say in two breaths.

"Master," Caleb said. "Not to be rude, but why the exchange students? What deal did you make?"

"Free use of the Hogwarts castle guest rooms for as long as you live Caleb." Master Irvine replied.

"And the harbouring of the potters?" Sirius asked

"To right a wrong, and reveal _ALL_ truths. Okay, Sirius can you start organising those rooms? I have a few things for Caleb." Master Irvine said. Sirius took his cue, nodded and swiftly left the room.

"What is it Master?" Caleb asked

"I have a very important mission for you Caleb." Master Irvine said, moving to sit down in front of Caleb. "For you and two classmates actually. I don't want you attempting anything without back up, but at the same time… I feel you're ready to shoulder more of your responsibilities."

"Thank you Master!" Caleb replied gratefully. "What is the mission?"  
"I need you to recover some dark artefacts that Voldemort is using as lifelines." Master Irvine said quietly. "His horocruxes (if I spelt this wrong then I'm very sorry… if you know the right way to spell it please let me know!!!), this will be extremely dangerous Caleb! Both you and your classmates could get severely hurt."

"I know Master; we all know what we were getting into when we entered the academy." Caleb said. "Who will be accompanying me?"  
"Drew and Chris, the three of you already work extraordinarily well together as a team. Because of that it should be easier for the group of you to adjust and survive what the real world throws at you. Tomorrow I will call the three of you in for a briefing and then you will be on your way." Master Irvine replied. "You are to go after only one of the artefacts, we aren't sure exactly how many there are… this is the only artefact that we have been able to get all the possible information on."

"We leave tomorrow night then?" Caleb asked, just to be sure.  
"No, I want you to go in the day so that there is plenty of travelling time. Inform Drew and Chris as soon as you get back to your common room, if any of you have good byes you would like to make then I suggest you do so tonight, there won't be any time tomorrow!" Master Irvine replied deadly serious.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **HOWDY!!! hey y'all. i know its been a while but uni is hectic.. and grumbles angrily the last three times i've tried to update for you all, the computer/net/site hasn't let me... mutters angrily and makes violent gesturesDOWN WITH EVIL TECHNOLOGY... the good stuff can stay:) Anywho... i hope you enjoy this chapter, its fairly short but the next one, which i'm typing up as you read this probably, is a long one! So fingers-crossed that it'll be up by this friday afternoon (it's my assignment day, so it'll be a miracle if i do get to it), but not to worry if it's not it'll be up by sunday/monday at the latest. i'm trying some new spacing ideas so give me POLITE feedback please... i'm a little fragile at the moment, my family is worried about a nervous breakdown cause of my boss... they're overreacting! but at least i can still write!!!! so talk to me chickies!! love y'all!  
**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

* * *

_**Meeting the Guests**_

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office, with the entire Potter family awaiting the return of Fawkes. Dumbledore had given Fawkes a simple yet detailed letter to give to 'The Phoenix Lord' requesting his sanctuary and help about two weeks ago. Now it was time to deliver on his promise. Fawkes appeared in a sudden flash of crimson flame, Albus looked at him curiously, where was the portkey? Or the Phoenix Lord himself?  
A sudden Bright white light lit up the room giving reason for the occupants to have to shield their eyes, when they looked back they surely received a shock!

* * *

Sirius had detested the idea at first. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Potter, near his former _'friend'_, truth be told he would prefer to kiss the greasy git Snape. But now he was here, and enjoying the looks of shock on everyone's faces he figured he'd have some fun.  
"Wow, travelling like that sure gives you a head rush!" Sirius commented smirking, whilst throwing himself into the nearest possible chair.

"Mister Black, what on earth are you doing here? How did you escape Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked the first to regain his composure as always.

"And to think I once thought you knew everything that happened around you… though now I think on it, my master was fairly quiet about the whole affair. My friend and now master, Lord Irvine, set up my appeal and proved my innocence. The ministry kept it quiet I suppose so it wouldn't look as stupid as it is." Sirius replied contemplatively. "I live with him now, with my wife and son. My son and I both work for him; my son has yet to finish his training though so he also attends the master's academy. Top of his class and the best duellist in the academy as well. Even managed to best Mater Irvine twice!" Sirius continued rambling.

James and Lily were beginning to worry for Sirius' sanity, a father no way!

"Sirius, when did you get a son?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to keep the conversation pleasant.

"About eleven or so years ago. Now when do these exchange students get here? It's best to go as one group; Amber doesn't like to lower the academy's defences for too long… or too many times. If I annoy her she may give Beatrix permission to kill me! And in turn my wife will kill me for letting Beatrix kill me before she could…" Sirius trailed off shuddered at the mental image of his extremely painful deaths.

James and Lily shared another look, this _so_ wasn't their Sirius… he wouldn't settle down, marry or have any kids, surely not.

"Your wife? I believe there is a lot of catching up to do Mr. Black." Dumbledore said happily.

"You have no idea…" Sirius muttered whilst smirking darkly, in what James found to be a very sinister, dark and 'Black' kind of way.

Suddenly the office door swung open and in strode Severus Snape, in all his black glory. Like most people in the room Snape did a double take when Sirius bowed in greeting, instead of sneering. Sirius outstretched his right hand and snapping his fingers together a ball of bright crimson orange flame appeared above his palm, when the flame subsided a thick parchment envelope was revealed.

"As my master commands so shall I do." Sirius muttered to himself. "Master Irvine bids I give this letter to you Snape. May I enquire as to my son's health?"

Snape sneered lightly. "Unfortunately _your_ particular brat was fine to deal with and left in impeccable health. The other two however…"

"Drew and Chris?" Sirius laughed. "They can get a bit out of hand at times I suppose; at least I know they all made it this far safely."

"They're fine, on their way and well prepared. These are the students you are to be taking with you. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, both Gryffindor."

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "Can they all use a wand or broomstick properly?"

"I believe they are all competent, if not proficient." Snape replied sneering.

"Fair enough. I just hope Master Irvine knows what he's doing…" Sirius said, seriously.

"I don't know that he does… he rescued and then hired you and your brat." Snape said frostily.

"Funny Snape, wait until the next meeting." Sirius said with a faint trace of threat underlying the tone of his voice.

Snape simply smirked and then turning on his heels left the room, his black cloak billowing dramatically behind himself. James was speechless, that was the most civil conversation that pair had ever had… he worked with Snape and still couldn't talk to him like that. Childhood grudges just ran too deep between the pair.

"Now then everyone's here... finally, so let's go!" Sirius said enthusiastically with a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

**_Hope y'all liked it... i hope to not be too long with the next installment!  
later dayz  
GRP  
(P.S if y'all are wondering i'm an aussieAustralian i am a lazy social typer and my friends have recently pointed out that it could possibly lead people to misinterpret me to be an american, but i'm not! now thats cleared up i'll leave y'all with my catch phrase!  
LATER DAYZ!)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_ Ok I know you all want to kill because it took so long for me too update, but seriously i have like 5 assignments and 2 portfolio's to hand in all on the same day and all of it was given out on the same damned day too! So it's been a little... stressful. still is but atleast you all have something new to read again. i'm still working on the next chapter but it's almost done, hopefully i'll have time to type it up after i hand in all my assignments! ok ppl read it, review it and LOVE IT!**

* * *

James never expected to feel such a rush whilst travelling. He felt lighter air and seemed to travel along a beam of white light. He could see his companions beside himself, and for the moment everything in the world seemed right… almost perfect. Then Sirius yelled out a warning that they were about to land at the academy.

* * *

Sirius landed on his feet, his robes casually settling back into place. Looking around he saw the group he had bought with himself lying on their backs in the grass at his feet.  
"Well I did warn you all!!!" he laughed. "You had all better get up, one of the senior classes will be through in a moment and you're all lying across their training track."

The group struggled up around him.

"Where did our luggage go?" James asked quickly and suspiciously

"I sent it ahead to your suites." Sirius replied casually as he pretended to check his fingernails for dirt. "Right then everyone, follow me and stay close! If you wander off you could easily get lost or severely hurt by a rogue curse from one of the classes which are currently training."

* * *

The scenery, the school itself, was nothing like they expected. The practice fields, perfectly maintained, seemed to go on forever. Duelling and weapon's practice arenas dotted they landscape, and a large Quidditch pitch (twice the size of the Hogwarts stadium) stood next to the school's main building. Students were everywhere, engaged in various activities; the arenas were full of students training with either sword or wand. Two topless boys were outside on the grass practicing their martial arts, which made Hermione and Tia go googly eyed and almost weep with joy at the sight.  
Everywhere was evidence of a quiet discipline, one the students seemed to enforce upon themselves. Somewhere behind the group a bell tolled causing Sirius to smile to himself, glad to be home.

"Wow…" Ron and Hermione breathed in sync as everyone looked around in amazement.

"Professor, Professor!" A petite red head called as she broke away from a group of runners who were moving rapidly past the group.

"Jessie… always a pleasure. What's on your mind this beautiful day?" Sirius replied happily.

"I was just wondering if you had heard anything from Caleb. It's been two days and the assignment was meant to be a short one!" Jessie replied; worry underlying the tone in her voice.

"I'm sure he won't be much longer. He knows what he's doing, I can't say I'm not worried, but I trust him to come home safely!" Sirius said

A sudden bright white light formed in front of the group, three exhausted but exhilarated looking teenage boys stood in front of them.

"CALEB!!!" Jessie yelled excited.

"Hey Jessie… -Oomph!" Caleb started to reply before being jumped on by Jessie, who was attempting to hug him to death.

The reaction to Jessie's yell was startling to the academy's visitors. Students who had been duelling, jogging, flying, debating, in class or just relaxing all got up and hurried over to see Caleb and his two companions.  
Caleb stepped forward, after relieving himself of Jessie's tight grip, and said hello to the gathering group before quickly grabbing his friends and dragging them up to the castle. Jessie followed closely, her mouth bent in a small worried smile.

"God that child o'mine is way too modest and quiet for his own good!" Sirius muttered, a small proud smile gracing his lips. "Right we're almost there, come on then."

"Sirius… was one of those boys your son?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yep! Caleb is mine, great kid. Best prankster, a bit modest, smart as though! Exceedingly smart… He's the best duellist I the entire academy!" Sirius replied.

"You sound very proud of him, almost as proud as James and I are of our little Tia! She's a trooper that one, what with Voldemort after her and all." Lily said.  
Sirius barely managed to suppress a grimace, instead he simply asked. "What of your son? Harry wasn't it?"

"We don't have a son! Wouldn't want one that weak anyway!" James snapped at Sirius aggressively.

This time Sirius really did glare, who were they to say that? They truly had no idea about how wonderful that boy really was… 'But they're going to find out I think' Sirius though remembering Craven's words earlier in his office.

* * *

Sirius hummed happily to himself as he left the west wing of the academy's main building. It had gone well considering, James was obliviously uncomfortable with Sirius (especially after he enquired after their lost son) so he had mostly kept quiet, preferring to talk to his daughter or the students. Lily on the other hand allowed her curious streak to take over, Sirius wasn't really surprised when she asked a long list of questions, most of which he answered truthfully-the rest were answered as truthfully as possible. After showing them all to their respective suites Sirius had promised to return with his wife before dinner and escort them to the main ballroom for the celebratory feast. He also explained it was a formal affair and suitable attire would be found in their rooms on their beds along with their luggage. The last point he left them with was that the feast was for Caleb and his two friends, but would double as a welcoming feast, this way it would fit into the school's traditions without upsetting anyone.

* * *

"James, are you ready yet? Tia, hurry up!" Lily yelled from the sitting room of their suite. "I'm sure your hair looks fine Tia!"

"But mum, I need to look perfect! Didn't you see those boys?" Tia called from her bedroom.

"Tia sweetie you're the girl-who-lived! Guys clamour to be with you." James called as he finally emerged from his and lily's bedroom. He looked smart, a tailored muggle suit with a crisp black tie and his black dress cloak over the top, with all the buttons done up. Lily looked equally amazing, she wore a tight fitting low cut stylish dress, it had just the right amount of detailing to draw the eye, without looking gaudy, and just the right amount of movement to be comfortable. Her auburn hair was up in a curled ponytail held by a diamante clip.

"You look amazing!" James complimented Lily giving her a kiss on the cheek

"So do you!" Lily replied straightening out James' robes and dusting a piece of lint from his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Tia declared from the doorway to her bedroom. She wore a short, strapless green dress with silver kitten heels and too much make up, her hair had been curled tightly making her look quite ridiculous and her jewellery was large and gaudy.

"Tia that's your dress from your birthday party isn't it!" Lily said

"Yeah I didn't like the one they left for me here at all!" Tia replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "It wasn't colourful enough, or short enough for my liking!"

A knock came from the suites main door, James went to answer it as the two girls picked up their purses. It was Sirius, with him were the three Hogwarts students all dressed in the formal robes provided, and a delicate woman pale in appearance. The woman's skin was like porcelain, she had startling midnight blue eyes which were accentuated by the midnight blue colour of her gorgeous gown. It was an ankle length creation, with shoestring straps and a satin blue sash similar in colour but a shade or two different tied around her waist accenting her perfect body shape. The only accessories she wore with the dress was a simple silver necklace which held a snowflake pendant and matching earrings, her hair a luminescent chestnut brown in colour was left to fall in natural waves down her creamy smooth back. James assumed this to be Sirius' wife, though how he got her was beyond James.

"Good evening all!" Sirius greeted the trio happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "This is my wife, Leanne."

The beautiful woman graciously inclined her head, her eyes seeming to have a small hurt look in them when she noticed Tia's dress, her mouth frowning ever so slightly. "Nice to meet you all." She murmured quietly.

"Nice to meet you too." Lily replied with a smile, James just smiled tightly.

"Right then, let's get a move on or we'll all be late to the celebrations! To the ballroom, my dear?" Sirius said whilst offering his arm to his wife.

The party entered the extravagant ballroom with wide eyes. It was huge and beautiful. The floor and columns were made of white marble, flecked with veins if gold. The roof appeared to be made of a deep coloured timber, possible oak, and it was vaulted. Flames hung in mid air lighting the hall, as well as icicles which created a glittering effect around the hall. The group was escorted across the hall to their seats close to a raised, upon which another table sat. Master Irvine and a beautiful woman, nearing her middle years, stood proudly in front of the table, Master Irvine held his hand up in greeting to the group, and James and Lily waved a greeting back.

"Why aren't we up on the main table?" Tia asked a passing student rudely grabbing his arm.

The student just frowned at Tia unaccustomed to rudeness, he gently removed his arm from her grasp whilst studying her choice of clothes, he knew now she was a visitor in the school and so phrased his answer carefully, if a bit short. "That table is saved for Master Irvine and his family or people that complete a mission successfully, like Caleb, Drew and Chris" The student replied

"Shouldn't we be up there anyway? As guests and all you know!" Lily quickly asked of the student.

"It's against academy tradition to even host outsiders **as** guests, at all, unless they're former students of course. So really you should all be happy to be here at all! Anyway, your table still has four vacant seats and the main table is only set for six this evening so the master is most likely joining you to dine." With that said the student no longer feeling they had any need of his presence, turned on his heel and left the group alone at their table.

"How rude!" Tia exclaimed.

"He's right though, no ordinary witch or wizard has stepped foot this academy's grounds, or even seen it _ever_!" Hermione said to the group. "And if Master Irvine _is_ joining us it means we get to meet the Phoenix lord himself!"

"No one asked you, you stupid little know it all!" Tia spat nastily across the table

"Stupid Gryffindork…" Draco muttered viciously.

Hermione was lost for words, hurt and humiliated. She felt eyes watching her from behind, she turned around to find out who it was. Master Irvine and Sirius (now professor) Black had watched the whole ordeal and now looked at her with sympathy and empathy clearly lighting their eyes and, though she wasn't too sure, a hint of hopefulness seemed to underlay their gaze as well. Hopefulness for what though Hermione wasn't sure.

* * *

"**Welcome all!** As you can all see we have an extra table tonight. The reason for this is; the academy is temporarily playing host to a few guests and exchange students. The Potter family are here seeking a reprieve from Voldemort." Muttering broke out in the crowd of students. "And as a special treat to both schools and a learning experience we have three Hogwarts students coming to study here for the rest of the year! Please do everything you can to make the students feel welcome during their stay. Now as you all know Caleb, Drew and Chris recently went on a very important and crucial mission to recover an object called a horocrux." The hall let out a collective horrified gasp. "Yes well, in any case our boys were successful in the retrieval of the first object." A cheer went up through out the hall. "However, it proved to be a fake! It appears someone else has reached it before our brave young men." A worried murmur began to fill the hall. "The real horocrux has been destroyed though. Voldemort has lost at least one life line! Remember my children, this is why you're here and studying as hard and long as you do! To defeat evil such as Voldemort!" A loud round of cheers went up through the hall at the last statement, and Master Irvine quietly stepped aside so Sirius could take centre stage.

Sirius bowed low to the assembled students as was his custom.  
"Students, our favourite trio, the most honourable… and may I say also the best pranksters this academy has ever seen! Arrived home from their mission this morning, weary, dirty but triumphant!" Sirius paused as a loud cheer went up in the hall again. "With this ball we acknowledge their achievement and wish them many more successful missions! Ladies and Gentleman, Cows and Germs I give you the academy's favourite boy's Caleb, Drew and Chris!"

"And their Girls!" Leanne injected quickly

The doors to the ballroom swung gracefully open and a golden light flooded the room. Three beautiful young women walked into the hall with their heads held high. A slight murmur once again broke out amongst the students in the hall, the question on everyone's lips, where were the boy's? The three beautiful girls ascended the stairs and moved to the centre of the Dias.

"Master Irvine, Master Black…" said the girl standing at the front of the three, Jessie, whilst curtsying. "I'm sorry to inform you, but your son and heir, and his friends _are lazy louts!_ We tried to wake them but it was impossible! So we left them in their respective rooms asleep." Jessie said sounding slightly pissed off.

Sirius sighed. "I suppose we will just have to eat and dance and celebrate without them then…"

"_**HEY!**_ No one celebrates without us!" three voices called, in unison, from thin air.

"They live!!!" Master Irvine and Sirius cried in stereo.

A bright white light appeared on the stage and the three boys appeared, in their pj's!

Every one of the students and teachers laughed. Hermione giggled and Ron laughed to the point of splitting his side, Draco watched on in shock. James and Lily shared a looked and Tia, unaware, continued to scan the hall for a boy 'suitable' for her attentions. The students suddenly started chanted "SPEECH, SPEECH!"

"Alright, alright!" Caleb said calming the masses of students down. "I would like to thank all of the academy's teacher's for their guidance and for sharing all their knowledge with us. The students for your unwavering support and of course good humour! My mentor's who know who they are for their support and complete guidance from the day I turned up on their doorstep with no where else to go, you took me in and showed me a _real_ family. My two best friend's for having my back out there, and most importantly Amber, for providing us with a safe haven in which to study, practice and hone our skills for the real world and the real fight which lies ahead!" Caleb finished on a serious note, a passage of Amber's phoenix song travelled through the hall making everyone smile serenely. "Boys?"

"Ahh… nope you covered all of mine!" Chris said smiling broadly

"No he didn't he left out the fan club! Thanks to all you serious fans out there, we love you guys!" Drew said while waving cornily at the crowd.

"Right then, speech is done, thank you's wrapped up and our attendance is well… in order, so let's eat!" Caleb said

"WAIT!" Jessie called quickly

"What?" the three boys asked startled at her sudden outburst.

"You're seriously going to spend the night dancing at a ball in your pj's? Your extremely _flimsy_ pj's at that. And seriously Drew, Dora the explorer? At your age?" Jessie replied trying to suppress a giggle.

"I happen to like Dora ok, my little sister introduced us!" Drew sniffed, pretending to be insulted.

All three boys really were standing on stage in their pj's. Caleb wore long blue cotton pants tied loosely around his hips with no shirt, Chris wore boxer shorts and a white singlet and Drew did indeed wear a set of Dora the explorer pj's.

"I suppose we could change…" Caleb said thoughtfully and snapping his fingers the other two boys were wearing their suits, with open collared shirts and no ties, which matched their date's dresses. Caleb however was wearing all his phoenix lord apparel. "Now can we eat?"

"Yes Caleb!" Jessie replied


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Howdy sorry it took so long what with school and then i got ill and .. Blurrrghhhh. anyways next chapters here so have fun with it!!!!! i dont own harry p. btw.**

**Balls Ending & First Days**

The students had finished eating a while ago and the tables had been cleared, a dance floor now occupied most of the room. The students mainly participated in group dances, but a few couples were enjoying a simple waltz. Some students stood taking a break and catching their breathe or gossiping about the guests around the drinks table, some of the older couples even took turns around the gardens. The night was progressing beautifully and the academy's staff and students couldn't be more pleased!

Caleb stood quietly to the side of the hall watching his fellow classmates talk, laugh and generally enjoy themselves… this evening's festivities were a rarity at the academy. He saw his family watch on with pride filled faces and the guests with awe. Only one Tia Potter seemed to be unimpressed with the gathering.

_More impressed with her self than what she sees;_ Caleb thought to himself, deciding it was time to start properly enjoying himself he set out in search for Jessie.

Tia Potter sat staring as all of the academy's boys ignored her for. _In favour of their own pretty little whores!_ Tia thought furiously, she was the Girl – who – lived for Merlin's sake! Why were they not fawning all over her, competing for attention like they should! She was outraged to say the least, she had worn her best 'of the moment' dress and even did her hair and make-up, and all for these boys. But none of them had asked her to dance or even looked at her way! Deciding this wasn't acceptable Tia starting scanning the hall for a boy suitable of her attention and possible friendship… no way would she even think about dating one of these ignorant loser's!

A tall semi-muscular boy, wearing black leather pants and a loose black button down shirt with gold trimmings, matched with a shifting crimson/gold cloak which reminded Tia of a fire caught her eye. She suddenly realised who this boy was, Caleb, the headmaster of this academy's heir and son to one of her father's enemies (Sirius Black!), but most importantly this school's prince! If she could get his attentions, or even his friendship then her rightful place in the social hierarchy would be set. Just as Tia started to rise out of her chair, eyes still on her prize(prey), a slow couples waltz started and he disappeared in the arms of another of this academy's _pretty little whore's!_

"Jessie, would you care to join me in a dance?" Caleb asked of a smiling red head.

"Of course Caleb. Who could refuse you when you look so, handsome!" Jessie replied curtseying.

"Thank you for the compliment. Your looking extraordinarily beautiful tonight yourself. Even more so than you usually do a feat I had not realised was possible." Caleb replied with a handsome smile, taking Jessie's hand he led her out onto the dance floor. "Jessie I want to be a proper gentleman for you… I want to be **your** gentleman!"

Caleb spun Jessie out as they moved with the music, then he drew her back into the circle of his arms. "School breaks for a short while soon, and I was wondering if you would wish to join me at Penbrake estate? To relax and enjoy the countries gifts."

Jessie blushed a brilliant shade of rose and looked up at Caleb shyly.

Tia watched the pair dancing elegantly, gliding over the dance floor effortlessly and overheard the entire exchange, with a hint of jealous green tainting her complexion. And to make matters worse, she had also overheard two of the academy's girls scorning her choice of attire; it appeared that Mistress Black, the headmaster's sister, had hand chosen her dress the one she had refused to wear.

_Well, who cares,_ Tia thought. _I looked better in this and besides I'm Tia Potter the Girl-Who-lived! I can and will do any damn thing I please!_

And with that as her most dominant thought and her social standing as the second, Tia walked over to the young couple who were dancing elegantly.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if I could have this dance?"

Jessie and Caleb paused in the middle of their dance, Caleb looked from Tia's overly made up face to Jessie's sparkling green eyes, his own pleading with her to stay and say no!

"Of course, we wouldn't want our guest's to feel left out! Would we Caleb?" Jessie replied, a gentle reminder of his manners and his responsibilities hidden within her voice.

"Of course not, I shall save the last dance of the evening for you my lady Jessie!" Caleb replied playing his role perfectly

Jessie bobbed one last curtsey to both Tia and Caleb and left sending Caleb a look full of sympathy as she went.

After Tia had cut into Caleb's dance with Jessie, his night had just gone progressively down hill. He had only managed to escape from her tight grasp towards the end of the night with only a few songs left to go. James had finally had enough of his daughter dancing with 'Black's Spawn!' and had removed both Tia and Lily from the festivities and dragging them back to their joint chambers.

Caleb couldn't have been more pleased, try as he might to appear courteous and polite, something in his expression must have given his discomfort away to his classmates as he had been receiving sympathetic looks and touches for most of the evening.

For the second and third last songs of the night Caleb danced with the other girl of the Hogwarts group. She was pale and inquisitive, her hair was frizzy and her front teeth were slightly larger than average but overall she had a type of understated beauty, especially in the deep violet gown she had worn with it's golden hip sash which accentuated her perfect curves. They got on well, she asked many questions about the academy and its teachings and Caleb answered what he could, in return he asked many questions about Hogwarts, its teachings and the two world's she was from.

But of course it was the last dance of the evening that had made Caleb's night truly memorable. As he promised he danced it with Jessie, and as per tradition it was a slow paced couple's dance.

Caleb enjoyed the feeling of Jessie's body in his arms moving in time with his own body. She was resting her head against his chest gently, as she couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Jessie have you thought more about my offer?" Caleb said looking down at the top of her head. "It's just we were interrupted before you could say anything to me regarding the issue."

"I would love for you to be my gentleman Caleb!" Jessie said, shyly peering up at him through her eyelashes making his knees go weak. "And I would love to spend our break with you at Penbrake estate."

"Thank you my lady!" Caleb said bowing slightly to Jessie as the music drew to a close.

Jessie laughed a musical sound to my ears and curtseyed in return. "Walk me to my chambers my lord?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Caleb said smiling broadly and offering Jessie his arm.

"It's been an absolutely beautiful night!" Jessie said as they reached the doors to her chambers. "Thank you for the dance and escorting me back here"

"You always welcome my lady." Caleb replied. "Tomorrow's a light day for classes, but we will still need sleep to get through it. Especially now those weird Potter's are residing within the academy and snooping around. So by your leave, my lady." Caleb opening Jessie's door for her.

"Of course, my lord! Goodnight Caleb." Jessie said

"Goodnight, see you on the morrow then." And with one last bow he was gone striding down the empty corridor and back to his families chambers. Jessie gave one last shake of her head and entered her rooms closing the door behind herself.

"Welcome to the academy!" Master Irvine greeted the three Hogwarts students the next morning. "I'm sorry I couldn't greet you all personally yesterday, but I'm afraid certain important events kept me from your side. I do hope you forgive me, and that you enjoyed the ball last night. Such frivolity is rare here."

Hermione sat straighter in her chair; she was dressed in a tailored black pinafore dress with a white pinstripe collared shirt underneath. She had gold bracelets on each wrist and a gold necklace with a heart pendant, and matching earrings. Her frizzy brown hair was up in a rather bushy ponytail; overall the look was classy and elegant.

The boys however, had obliviously ignored the note his sister had left them and dressed in their Hogwarts robes, identical looks of displeasure marked their faces.

"Your usual classes will continue as per your Hogwarts schedule and will be held in the east wing, which is the schooling wing of the school." Master Irvine said calmly ignoring the looks the two boys were sending their female companion. "Miss Potter will, unfortunately, not be joining you in your studies. I believe her parents have decided to tutor her themselves; it seems they have a problem with one of my teacher's. If you have any questions about anything than feel free to ask anyone on campus, they will answer you to the best of their abilities." Everyone nodded. "Feel free to explore. If you wish to send a letter please let one of my staff know so they can locate a suitable bird for you… ordinary owls can't make it through the academy's protective fog. Any question's…. no alright, you may go."

The three students stood to leave, but as they reached the door.

"Miss Granger, could you please stay a minute and spare me a moment of your time?"

Hermione turned to face the phoenix lord, jumping slightly as the door slammed shut behind her as the boys left.

"It is nice to see a witch as smart as you who isn't full of arrogance, Miss Granger." Master Irvine said, coming around to sit in front of his desk. "Instead you still seem eager to learn, please sit."

"Ahh… thank you…" Hermione replied quietly taking a seat across from Master Irvine.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please…"

"I must say that I can now see why my son was so taken with your attitude and smarts after dancing with you last night. Though I can assure you it has nothing to do with romance, another has already stolen his heart… quite funny to watch really. But he was impressed with your inquisitiveness all the same."

Hermione thought back to the night before, the only boy she had danced with had introduced himself as Caleb Black, Sirius Black's son.

"Sir, not to offend, or appear rude or anything of the sort but I only danced with Caleb Black. Isn't he Sirius Black's son?" Hermione asked confused

"Yes, Caleb is Sirius' son, though technically he is also my son. You see Sirius was Caleb's godfather before he adopted him. Caleb was neglected by his own family so it was in his own best interest's to live with Sirius. So when Sirius adopted Caleb I did as well, in order to make him my heir. Even at such a young age he was a very serious child, it took us years to bring him out of his protective shell, he was very timid and shy. Even now I find it impossible to become angry with him; you can see his old fear return to his eyes when you do… it just breaks my heart! But he knew what he wanted, and he got it in the end!" Master Irvine replied, telling Hermione more than he had meant to perhaps, but he never could help but talk about Caleb like that. "Now onto you. Caleb mentioned that you wouldn't have minded studying here."

"I would have loved to study here sir, but I'm afraid I would be completely inept at the physical stuff. The theory and magical side of things would be easy enough for me to catch up on I'm sure of that! I always was a quick study… unfortunately sport was never a very good study area for me." Hermione replied

"I'm sure we can work around that… how about this, you start with the theory classes and we can slowly build you up into the physical areas. You could attend the rest of today's lessons and decide whether or not you feel up to studying here or if it's worth the gruelling hours." Master Irvine offered.

"Oh my god, that would be wonderful! And it would give me the opportunity to adjust!" Hermione said almost squealing in excitement.

"Now, my son will escort you through the days theory lessons, and please bear in mind that it is a light load for them today, only half of their usual theory classes and none of the physical ones will be held today." Master Irvine informed her. "I shall escort you to your first class of the day; you've already missed three of the day's classes."

"But it's only nine-thirty!" Hermione stated in shock as they moved towards the door.

"The student start class at six-thirty every morning, breakfast is served between five and five-thirty. If you chose to commence studies with us Miss Granger you will find the days long and hard. Even the theory classes are gruelling." Master Irvine said.

Caleb sat beside his friend Chris and behind his girlfriend Jessie, next to him was an empty seat reserved for Hermione. She had impressed him with her book smarts and naturally curious nature, he had taken her comment of wishing she was powerful enough to study at the academy to heart. So after dropping Jessie at the doors of her chambers, he had immediately gone back to his families joint apartments too speak with his many parents. They had agreed to a trial period of study and theory classes only, if she passed the trial period then they would build up to physical classes. What surprised Caleb was how easily they had agreed to his plan. But it didn't matter, Hermione was getting the chance she deserved and that was what was important. He just hoped she accepted it!

He sat at the back of his inter-species relations class doodling on his page and looking around at the students who were all piously copying from the board, including Drew and Chris. Caleb didn't bother as he already knew this unit like the back of his hand, generally he had already practiced and applied the knowledge most of the students were beating into their student's heads on a daily basis, so he found everything easy to the point of boredom.

Hermione found that Master Irvine was extremely easy to talk to and loved practically jokes and riding as much as reading and applying the knowledge he gained. He loved his son and heir as much as he loved his wife and explained to her that that Caleb only attended the academy for social reasons as his education had been completed years ago.

"It was the only way we could draw him out of his shell." Master Irvine said. "We found that he became more confident with the more he knew. When he arrived here he wasn't used to positive attentions with himself as the reason so we had to create a reason. We didn't however expect that his hunger for knowledge and through it attention, to be so great. Consequently by the time he turned ten, most of his training was finished, all he had left to learn was physical combat."

"Wow, his determination must have been remarkable for him to master such advanced magic at such a young age!" Hermione said in awe.

"The boy is a positive sponge! Even today, take last night for example; it was your own passing comments to him that were the reason you got this trial." Master Irvine said as they halted outside a cream coloured door. "Well here we are, stick by Caleb if you have any questions just ask him he can answer as well as any of the staff. A desk has been put aside for you beside him."

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione mumbled as he opened the door and entered gesturing for her to follow him in.

The door to the classroom opened and Master Irvine stepped through followed closely by a smartly dressed young witch. Caleb immediately recognised her as Hermione and stood, pulling out the chair from under her desk. Master Irvine quietly spoke to the teacher, Mr Sceldrumble, as Hermione made her way to the chair Caleb had indicated was to be hers.

After helping the timid young witch into her seat he pulled two notebooks from his bag and a spare quill and ink bottle as well. He handed one of the books to Hermione as well as the spare quill and ink. Opening his book he gestured for the girl to do the same.

'_These are communication books and will allow us to talk to each other in class without interrupting the teacher or getting into trouble.' _wrote Caleb.

'_Isn't that rude?'_ Hermione replied causing Caleb to chuckle lightly.

'_No Talking in classes is rude, as is note passing. This isn't as it doesn't disrupt anyone.'_ Caleb replied.

'_Ok then, well what's the class studying then?'_ asked Hermione

'_Protocols of various magical communities and species. Like Vampire covens, your ministry, werewolves and of course Giant colonies.'_ Caleb replied.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hi dudes and dudettes, sorry about the long wait... its been hectic, but on the bright side its only like 7-8weeks until i go on holidays... then i can do as much writing as i want!!!!_

* * *

The Phoenix lord's Apprentice

In the next few weeks Hermione found it relatively easy to catch up on most of the studies the academy students had, the new timetable and structure had been the hardest adjustment of all. During those weeks she attended classes and meals with Caleb, Jessie, Drew and Chris all of whom helped her to catch up by tutoring her in the new and difficult subjects. She became close to the group and they in turn became her first real friends, which had the effect of opening her eyes to the way her old classmates at Hogwarts had used her. Her new friends had encouraged her book smarts and had even helped her expand them, they valued her thirst for learning and helped her steer it into new and interesting areas, areas she wouldn't have found alone. She was now a main member of the tight-knit group of friends, Jessie had even been allowed to give her a makeover and the results where stunning!  
Hermione's once buck-toothed smile was perfect, and straight, her frizzy hair had been tamed into amazingly sleek ringlets that fell elegantly down her back and held honey coloured high-lights that caught the sun and glinted gold. Her every dorky but comfortable wardrobe had been overturned, gone were most of the loose oversized t-shirts and loose tracksuit pants, replaced with cute but comfy tops ranging from halters to button down, t-shirts with slogans and pictures to backless dance tops. Her tracksuit pants were replaced with harem pants (even comfy-er than tracksuit pants), jeans, skirts (long, short and in-between). A few dresses had been thrown in for all occasions and some simple suits as well. Hermione Jane Granger now stepped out in style! Gone was the geeky looking bookworm, replaced with a sassy and strong, independent young woman with a driving will to succeed and prove herself… watch out world!!!

* * *

Caleb sighed into his pudding causing his friends to look up concerned. Caleb was **always** happy and positive, a jumping bean if you will of pure positive energy. Today though he seemed to be extremely depressed.

"What's up mate? You're never depressed, which means you **never **sigh like that into your pudding!" Drew asked from his seat across the table from Caleb.

"My parents… all of them except Sirius, have organised a dinner thing with the Potters and the two exchange students as well." Caleb replied morosely.

"Don't worry Caleb; I'm sure that 'Mione will be there too!" Jessie said gently squeezing his hand hoping to convey some of her understanding of the situation.

"I will be there too Caleb, just as Jessie said… it will such an honour to have dinner with Master Irvine, his family **and** the Potter family…" Hermione added wistfully causing the group of friends to crack up laughing. "Did I say something funny?"

"Hell Yeah!!! But it's our fault for not telling you sooner… I guess it didn't occur to us seeing as everyone else in the academy knows about the situation between…"  
"OMG!!! I just realised I'm late to my progress meeting, sorry guys…" Hermione said quickly standing and leaving.

"I guess it **will** have to wait then…" Drew said bemused at her sudden disappearance.

* * *

Classes that day were exceptionally ordinary, at least for Caleb they were, his impending 'family' dinner stole his concentration away from him. If it wasn't for the communication journals he probably would have had quite a few detentions and assignments by the end of the day's lessons. He wasn't at all looking forward to this dinner. On the Bright side… Hermione was going to be there so he'd at least have the chance of intelligent conversation…

* * *

"Caleb tonight is going to be difficult for you and I appreciate how you're handling this. That's why I thought it best that you arrived with Hermione and not with me and Sirius. I expect you to be at least civil, for your mother's sake, let's at least try and please them!" Master Irvine said to Caleb at lunch time after he'd pulled him aside.  
"I understand dad… its ok." Caleb replied warily.

"I'll be there and so will Sirius… We can get through this, Sirius and I will help you ok." Master Irvine said pulling Caleb into a comforting hug.

* * *

"Hermione what's taking so freakin' long?" Caleb asked through the door to her bedroom. He'd arrived 5 minutes ago and been told to wait in the living area of her suite. "Come _on_!!!"

"I thought you didn't _want_ to go!" Hermione said quietly as the door opened and she slipped out gracefully. Her sleek brown hair fell in light ringlets down her back, her crimson dress complimented her, now, skin tone and her make-up was understated and natural in appearance.

"And I thought you didn't care what anyone thought" Caleb replied taking in her appearance.

"Well Jessie convinced me to try and show that I can look as good as the next witch… I just gave in and let her play… but not too much, just a little. It looks horrid doesn't it?" Hermione said worry creasing her face and underlying her words.

"You look beautiful!!!" Caleb replied honestly.

"So… what is your hurry?" Hermione asked glowing at the compliment as she took Caleb's offered arm and they headed toward the Phoenix lord's private family dining chambers.

"I just want to get tonight over with and forget it ever happened tomorrow." Caleb replied causing Hermione to look up surprised at his reply.

* * *

"Caleb and Hermione should arrive momentarily, please everyone take a seat and relax!" Master Irvine said to his guests and family, showing each person to their seat  
James made a snide comment upon being seated causing Tia to giggle evilly and Lily to scold him. At the left of the head of the table sat Master Irvine's wife, Beatrix, next to her sat Lily, Tia and then James. A spot was left vacant at the opposite head for Sirius and then Leanne was seated on his right, with Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy and then two vacant spots for Hermione and Caleb.

Sirius and Master Irvine returned to wait by the door for their shared son and heir and his guest.

* * *

The dining room doors suddenly swung open and revealed a tall raven haired youth with an average height brunette on his arm as company. They entered with both grace and confidence, though her steps were still slightly more awkward than his.

"Father…" Caleb bowed from the waist in greeting to Master Irvine. "Father." Then repeated the greeting for Sirius, his companion smiling graciously and returning the pairs greeting when their attention was turned on her.

Lily and James glanced at each other in confusion, then for Lily it seemed to click. The child appeared to be Master Irvine's, but Sirius had said that he had gotten his son eleven years ago and this youth (almost a man) appeared to be sixteen. But this was also the Boy that Sirius had assured them was his son… now it appeared so simple! When Sirius had been released from Azkaban the child would have been here, and Sirius had always wanted a child so he must have played with him and a bond had formed integrating him as a father figure to the boy.

"Come and sit Caleb, Hermione and let's eat I'm starving!!!" Sirius said enthusiastically as he herded the pair toward the dining room table.

"You always are…" Caleb replied quietly so only his mothers and Hermione were the ones to overhear, causing them giggle.

"Caleb you wound me!" Sirius pouted dramatically. "Sit!"

Caleb smirked as he led Hermione to the table and pulled her chair out for her.

Dinner started in relative silence as everyone dug into the first course, but just as Caleb expected the questioning began half-way through.

"So Caleb, how long have you known Sirius?" Lily asked trying to phrase it politely as she continued to cut up her potatoes.

"For as long as I've lived here." Caleb replied truthfully.

"Really?" Lily's face betrayed her shock. "Did you and your parents move here permanently at the same time Sirius was released?"

"No, he moved here before me… so did Master Irvine. They both beat me." Caleb replied enjoying her confusion.

"CALEB!" Beatrix admonished her son gently. "What he means is that we adopted him shortly after Sirius arrived here, we gave him two sets of parents and a new name."

"Really?" Lily said surprised. "How old was he then?"

"How old was he when dear? When we adopted him fully or when we found him?" Beatrix asked her delicately shaped eyebrow rising in query.

"Both." Lily replied her interest peaked.

"He was five ok; he was five when we found him." Sirius snapped. "His adoption was completed a year later, but it only took him a month of lodging here to realise his full potential. Potential his parents had refused to acknowledge"

"After that he consented to become both mine and Sirius' son and heir. As part of that he became my protégé, and learned considerably fast for a five year old." Master Irvine added.

"Family, please!" Caleb cut in before anymore could be said. "Please, I am still in the room and I would like to keep most, if not all of my personal life personal! I never have and I never will find the need to whine incessantly about the hardships of my life to anyone…"

"Our apologizes, we didn't think before we spoke." Leanne said comfortingly to her son and throwing a warning glance to the rest of her family.

"It isn't that big a deal I just prefer some things to stay private." Caleb replied as the table once again fell into silence and their second course arrived.

It didn't take long though until Lily's questions started up again.

"So Caleb have you been in contact with your birth parents at all?" Lily asked glancing at him.

"Not that they're aware of it, but yes." Caleb replied.

Sirius shook his head not understanding why Lily couldn't put curiosity aside for one meal, and he was also amazed at how well Caleb was coping with the onslaught of questions. He was answering truthfully without giving anything away… it just amazed Sirius.

"Really? Why didn't you let them know?" Lily asked.

"They've never wanted anything to do with me really, preferred the second born more." Caleb replied holding Lily's eyes with his own causing her breath to hitch slightly as she finally noticed exactly how similar he looked to how she had imagined her Harry to look at his age. She _had_ loved her son, and she did miss him, but she knew life was better without him. She and James could focus solely on Tia and her needs; they no longer needed to worry how their son would react if she got something extra. "Because of that I don't think I ever really want them to know me, and I don't want to learn more about them either."

"Why is that boy? Not grateful they gave you life?" James suddenly injected in an angry voice.

"I'm grateful they gave me life, I just never understood they way they thought things should work. The youngest in the family would get whatever they asked for no question about it. But if I asked for something then the answer was constantly, 'Your too young.' It was completely hypocritical." Caleb replied softly. "Then finally the left me deserted in a busy market place to either make my own way home or to survive their on my own."

"That's when I, we found him." Sirius added quietly causing Lily and James to jump; they had forgotten anyone else was there.

The rest of the evening passed in contemplative silence, the adults and Hermione sorting through the previous events in their minds, the other three boy's shared meaningless chatter, and Tia sulked over not being the centre of attention at all tonight!

* * *

Caleb quietly escorted Hermione back to her chambers unwilling to break the companionable silence. Hermione however was.

"Ronald was upset with me…" Hermione said quietly, the quiet of the hall causing her to lower her voice sub-consciously.

"Ronald Weasley? Why was that?" Caleb asked perplexed.

"He thinks I've abandoned him. You see, I help him with all of our work… actually I think I'm the only reason he managed to get the grades to come here. Draco Malfoy I can understand he's ranked second in our grade, I'm first and Ron's third… but I think the only reason he's got that ranking is because I've basically been doing his work for him." Hermione replied

"How many friends do you have at Hogwarts?" Caleb asked. "I don't mean to be rude…" he added anxiously.

"Only Ron…" Hermione replied. "And no offence taken."

"So, and again no offence intended, could it be that you were helping him, doing his work for him just so you could be guaranteed his company? I mean its human nature; I understand why you did it. I think I would have done the same thing if I was in your position." Caleb said both clarifying and comforting her. "You know its only two weeks until the exchange is over… we're going to miss you, especially seeing as your one of us now."

"I'll miss you and the guys too… I think I'll even miss Jessie fussing over my hair and make-up… she needs more girl-friends…" Hermione said

"I could always let her dress Chris or Drew up like a girl…" Caleb replied

"That's…" Hermione blushed at the image Caleb's words had created. "A little disturbing… and wrong on so many levels!"

"I know, seriously though we will miss you!" Caleb said as they reached Hermione's suite of rooms.

"And I'll miss you, and the challenge this place provides me… I mean I'm already past seventh year curriculum thanks to you and the gang. I wish I didn't have to go back to Hogwarts. I have friends here now… real friends, and this place has such a broad curriculum and such a great purpose!" Hermione said as she unlocked her door.

"Well then I'll just have to see what I can do… though if father agrees to it you may still need to return to Hogwarts for a week or two, and then sit an entrance exam. Though if you go for the position of apprentice researcher, I know sounds lame but its really important here, then we should be able to give you a purely theory based exam… we haven't built up your physical workouts enough yet." Caleb said almost rushing it through as Hermione just stared at him in wonder. "I mean it's rare but we do, and have had late entrances. Besides your right, Jessie does need some more female friends that can actually get along with me and the boys… a.k.a you?"

"Really? You would ask your father if I could sit the exam and be a full time student here. No more having to sit and do other peoples homework for them just so they'll talk to me and let me sit with them at meals?" Hermione gushed.

"Definitely, I'll talk to my father ASAP and get everything organised!" Caleb replied with a gentle smile. "I'll see you tomorrow in class shall I?"

"But you have sword practice all day…" Hermione replied

"All of us have a purely physical day, which means you have a day off of classes, we thought you might want to come and watch and do your homework where we could easily be accessible to help you if you needed." Caleb replied

"Ok then, I will definitely see you tomorrow then!" Hermione said before wishing Caleb a goodnight and slipping into her rooms. She smiled in contentment as she got ready for bed and sleep very well that night, knowing that even if she did have to go back to Hogwarts it would only be for a week or two and then she could finish her schooling with her real, true friends! These friends she never planned on losing… these friends she new would value her and help her whenever she needed help!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** I know, I know... been a long time. I have reasons... good ones at that, and noooo they aren't excuses... eyes dart around room feverently Annyyywayzzz... this chapter may be short and sweet, but my muse left to go on a well deserved holiday after my uni year and this was all i could squeeze out, but I'm already working on the next chapter, problem is i have lots of little plot bunnies roaming around in my head and they aren't making it easier!!!! Oh well, ENJOY!!!!_

_PS: Please review i do enjoy them! and they will motivate me further!_

* * *

**Plans And Meetings – Chapter 10**

**The Phoenix Lord's Apprentice**

"Hermione are you ready to go yet or what?" Ron yelled through her suite doors.

"Will you chill she's almost ready and you're not due in the departure hall for another twenty minutes!" A guy around Ron's age said opening the door to Hermione's suite from the inside.

"So? What I'm meant to hang around outside her room while you finish having your fun with her? I don't think so, I haven't gotten to see her more than once or twice on this trip and she's meant to be my friend not yours so back off! HERMIONE GET OUT HERE!" Ron replied angrily.

"Look man chill out we're just trying to talk in here!" Another male voice yelled out.

"What is this? A bloody orgy let me in!" Ron said angrily pushing his way into the room.

Inside sitting in the living area of Hermione's suite were two more boys, besides the one by the door, and a girl.

"No actually it's a group of friends saying goodbye. Got a problem with that?" Hermione said as she exited her bedroom and entered the living suite her hair and complexion back to how they were when they had arrived at the academy.

"Just hurry up we have places to be!" Ron snapped

"And homework to correct…" Hermione mumbled as she folded her last unpacked robe into her trunk.

Ron huffed and left the room angrily as Hermione locked her trunk up.

"It's only going to be for a couple of weeks or so right? You will come and get me right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Yes, only for two or so weeks, in which time we will come and collect you your entrance exam and everything will have been marked and your enrolment processed by then ok." Harry said standing up from the couch where he'd been sitting with Jessie.

"Are you ok with that 'Mione?" Chris asked worry creeping into his voice. "I can persuade that Ron guy to leave you alone if you want."

"Thanks Chris… I think, but he's the only one who sits with me in class so I can deal with it, for now anyways. I'm just glad I won't be going back there for long." Hermione replied finally cracking a smile.

"Ok well, we'll walk you down to the departure hall then shall we." Jessie said standing up.

* * *

It had been a week since the exchange students had returned to Hogwarts and taken the 'saviour of the wizarding world' (nightmare girl) with them. But something new was happening at the academy, a senior students meeting. Master Irvine had called a meeting of all senior students in the battle conference room.

Chris, Drew, Jessie and Caleb entered the conference room and took a seat each in the large high backed commander chairs that sat around the board room style table.

"Glad you could all make it, now I've called you all here to discuss…" Master Irvine said as the last person took their seat.

* * *

_**A/N:** Short and sweet... unlike me... review and i promise the next chapter will totally be longer than oh say... 507 words in length and will be uploaded in less time than this one took! hehehe!!!_

_GRP_

**__**


	11. Chapter 11

**Outcomes – Chapter 11**

**The Phoenix Lord's Apprentice**

"Now remember Caleb they may and most likely will use your past against you." Sirius warned his adoptive son as they strode through a set of tall wrought iron gates. "It's in their nature to make you as weak and vulnerable as possible. It is also part of your training to be able to shrug it off and grow stronger. Earn their respect and they will back you for life."

"I know dad, it's something I have to do, something I am fully prepared for." Caleb replied

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked his concern for the boy he had raised from five years of age creeping into his voice at last.

"Yes. I am fully confident that I can do this… but I am not going to get cocky or over-confident as they will both lead to the death of me too!" Caleb replied truthfully. "Dad I know you're worried and all, but I _can_ do this! And I _will_ do this!"

"Alright, I'll wait out here then." Sirius replied. "Good luck son!"

Caleb entered the Grand Conference Room of Elders.

The meeting room for beings that wished to seek an audience with the Elders of all the magical ruling races. Everyone but the wizards were represented, the Elves, Centaurs, Fairies and Pixies, event Bowtruckles and Dragons had a representative present for the meeting and major decisions. Wizards no longer even believed in the Elders Council, centuries before hand they had declared themselves the ruling body of the magical world as they had the largest 'sentient' population and decided that anyone or thing was below them. Only certain wizards that still practices the 'lost arts' knew about the Elders Council, some of these wizards were the Phoenix Lord, his heirs and students and similar schools and Lords, Nicolas flammel and his wife, as well as Cross-breed wizards and both of their parents. All in the entire list was small compared to the number of wizards alive.

Caleb walked to the centre of the chamber and stood in the circle provided for visitors of the council. It wasn't the most pleasant atmosphere, but at the same time it wasn't totally hostile either.

"Mister Irvine, or is it Potter?" One of the elders began once he had taken up his position in front of them.

"I can assure you Honoured Elder, it is definitely Irvine."

"Why are you here young one?" Another Elder asked.

"I am here to ask of you………"  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: guess you all would kill me if I left it there huh… Now, now no need to throw a tantrum… or that set of knives at me… or those throwing stars… backs away slowly ok, ok I'll keep writing!!!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So how long until our daughter can transfer schools?" Mr. Granger asked of Albus Dumbledore as they sat in the Granger's home living room.

"Soon, soon. Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger? I feel Hermione is doing excellently where she is" Dumbledore replied.

"Well she doesn't and that is what counts. She wants a challenge Mr. Dumbledore, and this new school is where she feels she will find one. Besides the point that, well I believe that, she only stayed at your school because of the education she was receiving. She never came home happy on holidays and never looked forward to the train ride back to school. She talks about the school and the homework but never her friends, only ever the bullies and users." Mrs. Granger replied. "I, for one am glad she won the right to go on the exchange trip to this academy, she came back with true friends, that helped her with her homework and talked to her and included her in everything they did. Your students however never did that. So, sir I suggest you hurry up the process of her transfer or I will find a way to come down to that school and transfer her manually myself!"

Even Dumbledore could tell she was angry and fed-up with him, his obvious stalling of her daughters transfer and the fact that he had never cared about her general well-being whilst she was at his school.

"I will see…" Dumbledore's voice dried up at the majestic elf that appeared in the Granger's living room beside the fireplace.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Albus Dumbledore. I am here on behalf of my Lord Ryder, to deliver a message for him and the Council of Elders." The elf began after bowing low to the ground. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger your daughter is as we speak being transferred and settled into the Phoenix Lord's Academy as she wanted."

"Ummm, thank you?" Mr. Granger replied unsure of how to handle the latest guest.

"You are most welcome. Now Albus Dumbledore I am here to deliver a warning from the council. The warning is, 'If you continue down this path you will not return. If meddle any further the consequences will be your own. The one you declared is not the one fate chose.' Horribly cryptic I know but they believed you would understand it all. Now I bid my leave! Adieu!" The elfin man finished with another low bow and disappeared into thin air without a sound.

The council sat patiently talking to one another for Lord Ryder's main man-servant (or in this case elf-servant) to return from delivering the required messages. The young Phoenix heirs case had been short and easy to hear, his evidence was compelling and when the council deliberated and decided to check on Albus Dumbledore the wizarding world's glorious 'leader of the light' and saw first hand his meddling in trying to stop a key member of the upcoming war that fate had warned them of from receiving her necessary training they knew that interference was needed and immediately took steps.

Horren, Lord Ryder's man-servant, returned from his mission and with a quick, low bow to the council and a murmured "It is done!" he returned to his place behind and slightly to the side of his master.

"Master Irvine, or would you prefer Caleb? No matter, it is done. When you return to your Master's school she will be there. Train her well as her influence and knowledge is going to be invaluable in coming times! You have our full support behind you young one, and don't ever fear your past embrace it as it is still a part of what has crafted you into the person you are today! Continue to move forward, but don't forget the past when you need it most!" Said the Council's Head.

"I thank you for your words Honourable Elder, and your support! I will take heed of your warnings hidden in your words when preparing for the coming war sir."

Caleb exited the Council room and quickly moved to meet his father outside the entrance hall on the front steps.

"How did it go?" Sirius said before Caleb even fully cleared the doors.

"She should be there when we return." Caleb replied moving past Sirius and out onto the driveway. "Can we go home now? I'm exhausted! That took a hell of a lot emotional and mental strength and sheer will-power to stand there, be critised and move past it all to win the argument. It may have been short but it was painful!"

"Did you learn anything?" Sirius asked.

He still remembered coming before the council with Craven as his companion and stating the argument for them to cover up most of his release so that he could live in peace. Their only condition was that he was to teach at Craven's academy, he had agreed without hesitation!

"Maybe………" Caleb replied softly.

"CALEB!!!! You won't believe who just got here!" Jessie yelled excitedly as she ran across the entrance hall of the school main building.

"Who just got here Jessie?" Caleb asked in a weary but good-natured and cheerful voice.

"Hermione silly! You missed all the theatrics!" Jessie said with a pout as she drew him along at a now increasingly fast pace.

"Ok Jessie, I'm coming just please calm down and slow down before my arm falls out of its socket!" Caleb begged.

Sirius watched as his son was dragged away by his girlfriend and sighed. He had always wondered what the Potter's had been thinking to treat their first born child, their son and heir not to mention their _flesh and blood_, they way they had. It had taken the family, because as weird and eccentric as they were they _were_ family, a long time to draw Caleb out of his protective shell. He had been highly intelligent for a 5 year old, too intelligent almost. Hell who was Sirius kidding? He'd known from the moment of Harry – now Caleb's birth that the boy was exceedingly special and James and Lily had fervently agreed they doted on the child. The reason they had tried for a second child so soon was so Harry could have a sibling to play with, but everything went to hell the night Voldemort attacked. His friend's outlook on both of their children had changed and they had even had him imprisoned on false charges.

Sirius' eyes lit with a curious fire as something's clicked into place in his head, new pathways of thought opened themselves up in his mind and he saw a new reason for his ex-best friend's behaviour.

With his eyes burning with a curious new fire Sirius set off to find the adults of his family to discuss an interesting new theory on the betrayal of Lily and James Potter, their two children and Sirius himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Yea sorry about the lateness of this its been what almost a year... sorry about that its been... hectic? to say the least. my pop passed away, i got sick... due for hospital shortly..._

**This is different! - Chapter 12**

**The Phoenix lord's Apprentice**

Hermione had now been at the academy for two months and loved it still, it was certainly harder than anything she had ever done before but it was thrilling to know she had friends and a boyfriend even! Two weeks after she had returned Chris had asked her out on a date she had been hesitant at first, not sure how to act but Jessie had talked her through and with her fashion advice she was ready to go out on a date! A week after that the pair had decided to go steady… the only person left to find a partner was Drew. Nobody was worried about him though… he would find his match when the time came… and he certainly wasn't a fifth wheel.

"Okay students, today we are going to learn the basic ceremonial customs of the High Elves. Next week we shall move onto Dark Elves, and from there we will study both House Elves and their smaller cousins the 'Quersa' Elves. During the course of the study of elves we will also look at their history. Such as why they left our world and created their own realm to reside in, and how House Elves became enslaved to wizards, and also how the Quersa Elves were almost hunted to extinction." The social etiquette and cultures teacher greeted her classes as they sat in their seats.

Hogwarts………

"Something about him was familiar James… and something about the whole situation felt wrong… forced somehow, maybe." Lily said to her husband.

"I didn't feel anything; he was a bit of a spoiled brat if you ask me though. He didn't even give Tia the time of day!" James replied ignorantly.

"James, no one and I do mean no one has ever raised a child more spoiled than our daughter!" Lily snapped suddenly. "Do you even miss our son? Even a little bit James?"

"We have no son Lily, you know that and I know that, and Tia knows that. Why are you bringing this up? The brat ran away years ago, we did the right thing we forgot he even existed and gave our full attention to Tia the way we should have from the start." James replied angrily.

"I just feel like something is wrong… you were the one who taught me to trust my instincts James, I'm not going to stop now! I _know_ that something is wrong and I _will_ figure it out!" Lily replied just as angry.

Looking Glass Chamber, Devil's Snare Academy…

"So it is wearing off…" a male voice said.

"You were right my dear, they were enchanted. Do you think they fought it though? That they really loved him?" A female voice questioned lightly.

"I don't know… it's only wearing off on Lily though… it seems to be getting stronger on James." The male voice sounding perplexed.

"A few more tests, my love, and we will have all the answers we need. We will succeed in our plans, we will bring the boy happiness and we will end this stupid war!" The quiet female voice responded strongly.

"I know dear… I just want to know who did this to them, and why they did it." The male voice said despondently.

"Enough of this, we have work to do!" The female voice rebuked the male voice gently.

Looking Glass Chamber, Phoenix Academy…

"I knew it! They really were enchanted this whole that James' attitude towards his only son had changed too drastically too fast, it just hadn't made sense it wasn't and still isn't the same James I knew growing up someone is doing this to him and now I want to know who!" Sirius ranted to Craven as they watched the exchange between Lilly and James

"So you think that the way they treated our son was purely against their will? I don't know" He replied.

"Maybe not entirely against their will, James has always had a mean streak, but he would never have treated his own flesh and blood like he did under normal circumstances." Sirius replied turning back to the looking glass to shut off the enchantment.

"Caleb I will need to see you later after lunch could you please come to the family quarters?" Master Irvine requested of his son as he passed the group of chatting teens on their way to classes. "You have been excused from afternoon classes as it may take awhile."

"Of course if you need me I'll be there." Caleb replied seriously a slightly worried frown appearing on his face as he thought about what could be so troubling as to have him removed from classes.

"What do you think is wrong?" Hermione asked Jessie as they sat at lunch, Caleb had already gone to the family quarters and Drew and Chris had decided to go flying and play 'High Air Duel'.

"I don't have a clue, this hasn't happened before. At least nothing this mysterious, usually when he's pulled out of class its to greet an ambassador or visiting warrior, its Caleb's role as heir to greet them and introduce them to his father you see. But it's always been common knowledge as to way he was absent, never was it so secretive." Jessie replied in a worried tone with a frown. "Knowing Caleb he won't tell us what wrong either, if it's something silly like planning Master Black's surprise Birthday then he'll tell us under oath of secrecy… like he did two years ago, but otherwise we'll just have to wait it out…"

Phoenix Lord's Family Quarter's…

"You wanted to see me father?" Caleb said as he entered the lounge.

"Yes, you're early?" Master Irvine replied.

"I was worried and couldn't eat I thought it best to find out what is so upsetting I have been removed from afternoon classes if just to eat again." Caleb replied feeling his father's anxiety rolling towards him in waves.

"I see… well let's get onto it then shall we!" Master Irvine replied.

For the next two – three hours Caleb and Master Irvine discussed Sirius' finding in the looking glass chamber and a letter which had arrived from Devil's Snare Academy which reported the same findings and a desire to help their sister school.

"What is it you wish to do?" Master Irvine asked his son and pupil knowing the answer might decide the fate of the coming war.

"Ignore it and move on, but I know that is not possible… I suppose we should call another senior war council, and give some of the existing field agents a new mission…" Caleb replied thinking out loud. "Could we contact Devil's Snare and accept their offer… our agents will need to work with their's for this to be successful… we need to find out who cast this enchantment and why it's getting stronger on James and weaker on Lily. Also I think a meeting between the two schools would be best… but they have to be on common ground, somewhere that shares light and dark… let's get Hogwarts to live up to its end of the deal and house us for a while" Caleb grinned at his father and mentor.

"A good plan my son, worthy of your future position indeed!" Master Irvine replied with a grim but proud smile.

Hogwarts...

It wasn't until the next evening that Albus Dumbledore recieved a missive from the Phoenix lord and his heir, it was polite but to the point and Dumbledore found himself seething at the thought of having no control over the man and his son, of only just realising his existance at all.

He did not relish the upcoming meeting that apparently was to be held on his schools front lawn and he was powerless to stop it...

By his own bargain he was powerless to stop it! Dumbledore aalmost screamed in his rage.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Phoenix Lords Apprentice**

**Meeting Ancient Allies**

**Chapter 13**

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long time it has taken me to update on this story, truth be told i just didn't have it in me for a long time there. I got a good job and then lost the good job to company down-sizing, and then fell ill i couldnt even look at a computer screen for fear of a migrane. But on the up i have a bit of part-time work going it may not be what i want, but it pays the bills. So i refocused and decided i needed to resume my wrting to try and clear out my head a bit, so far it seems to have worked. I dont accept Flames, only constuctive critisim, cause if you have read this far and decide to flame me you, frankly, aare a moron who has wasted their own time and i refuse to waste mine, i do not own the Harry Potter character the only things in this that i lay claim to are the devices and characters you do not recognise from the J.K. Rowling books! Now that is all done on with the story!!!_

* * *

"What do mean? Gryffindor and Slytherin were the best of friends…" Drew asked. "They were pure opposites sure but they lived and died with honour and pride and guarded each others backs like Caleb and Chris do for me."

"Well, and trust me I've read Hogwarts: A History multiple times, the legend was that Slytherin went mad. It started with not wanting any Muggle-born's into the school to be taught, that they were dirty and unworthy. It eventually escalated into full blown duels between Gryffindor and Slytherin on the school's front lawns. Gryffindor won and he and the other two founder's banished Slytherin from the school. A few years later Slytherin was found dead by his children in his potions lab at his home, he had poisoned himself, committed suicide. There was only minimal mourning apparently as the villagers were afraid of him and no one wanted to be caught mourning him as he was a dark arts practiser." Hermione replied quoting everything she knew of the legend to her friends, all of which looked appalled.

"Do you still have that book? Did you own it?" Caleb asked his voice very tightly controlled.

"Of course, I would never throw out a book. It's in my chambers." Hermione replied with a delicate sniff at the very thought of throwing out her precious books.

"I need to see it!" Caleb demanded suddenly.

"Ok, sure. Shall we finish lunch in my chambers than?" Hermione replied rising, before following a now tense Caleb, confused Jessie and bemused Chris and Drew, from the lunch hall.

"Here, this is it." Hermione said handing over the book Caleb had demanded to see, before moving to sit on Chris' lap.

Caleb quickly skipped to the publishment details then to the acknowledgements. Caleb snapped the book shut with a fierce snarl on his face before getting up to march out of the room. "With me!" He shouted from the hall.

The group traded bewildered looks but followed closely after the angry heir.

Caleb stalked straight into his father's weekly meeting without knocking, as he normally would have.

"Have either of you seen or read this crap?" Caleb asked

Sirius picked the book up and after reading the title handed it to Craven with a raised eyebrow.

"Hogwarts: A History? No, I could never be bothered why?" Sirius replied as Craven just shook his head.

"It's full of fantastical clap-trap. How Gryffindor bested Slytherin in a great duel and banished the 'evil' founder from the grounds, etcetera, etcetera." Caleb fumed incensed.

"Is it now? And why has this got you so upset?" Craven asked his heir slightly bemused as to his behaviour.

"It was basically written by Dumbledore, the egotistical, demented old git!" Caleb hissed. "He's left out the Hogwarts edict, I don't even think the contracts get signed anymore, and we already know that creatures and beings are no longer able to be taught there."

"Caleb we already knew something like this would happen, what is the matter? For real this time!" Sirius asked

"He's created house bigotry by turning someone honourable and amazing into a horrible villain, this threat that's rising in the wizarding world, had direct contact with Dumbledore, as did the last self named 'Dark Lord'. Not to mention he fancies himself a 'Light lord' when he follows none of the creeds. He does as he wishes to secure his own fame. He's ruined entire families, people's lives!" Caleb ranted, halfway through Sirius ushered the others into the hall and told them to wait there and then shut the door cutting off Caleb's rant to the outside.

"Is this about your family Caleb?" Craven asked softly, understanding in his voice.

"I- what, no… I don't think so…" Caleb replied unsure of himself suddenly as his self-righteous anger dissipated.

"Caleb you have nothing to be ashamed of, they were and are your family, what happened to you will always hurt but we will always be here for you, we will always stand by you." Craven said his voice still soft.

"You know, you never liked Dumbledore, from the day you were born you refused to let him hold you or even go near. You would scream bloody murder. I always thought it was hilarious, but maybe you just sensed something in him we couldn't." Sirius said his eyes taking on a far away look. "I always said I would take you with me on business trips and to deals because you would sense if the guy I was dealing with was trust worthy enough."

"Nice to know dad." Caleb replied dryly

"Caleb if you feel so strongly about righting this wrong than why don't you contact the Dark Prince again, relay your findings and formulate a plan for the school to learn the truth." Craven said.

"I think I might, it just doesn't sit right that children are being treated like crap because their own headmaster hates them." Caleb replied.

"Caleb, get the Dark Prince to contact Severus Snape, I'm sure you remember him, but he could find the paintings of the founders hidden in the school. As a teacher he can move around quite freely, pretending to be on patrol and the like." Sirius replied.

"I shall thank you, both." Caleb said as he turned and left, walking with his still bemused friends to his quarters.

Once inside his sitting room Caleb turned to his friends and from his posture they knew he wasn't Caleb he was 'Caleb heir to the Phoenix Lord' and in his command mode.

"Drew, Chris I need you and 'Mione to search all available resources and find out as much information on the Hogwarts founders as possible and compile it. Jess I need you to start organising an entrance to the meeting with the Dark Prince's betrothed, you will need to incorporate the unveiling of the portraits of the founders which will be relocated back to their original positions within the great hall with any luck. I will be contacted the Dark Prince himself to get him to speak to one of his operatives within the school to find the portraits and organise for the original edict to be placed back in the entrance hall. It's time people's blind faith in Dumbledore wavers." Caleb commanded the group, it only took a nod and a moment and they were out the door to start their assignments.

* * *

That Weekend…

Sirius arrived at the edge of Hogwarts wards out of courtesy, Having one of his lord's phoenix's within the school meant he would have been able to enter at any time, anyway…

He made his way up to the Entrance Hall and was greeted by Severus Snape; the pair gave each other a customary sneer and shook hands. Both were dressed in their finest robes which befitted their positions within their lord's service, Snape wore a pair of Italian leather shoes, black slacks made of the finest cotton, a dark forest green silk button down shit and matching cloak with a silver snake clasp. Sirius wore a matching pair of shoes, and black slacks, his silk button down shirt in crimson red instead of green, and his cloak a shade darker than his shirt with gold fastenings. Both men held parchment scrolls in their hands sealed with a magical wax seal, the contents already memorized before its sealing three days previous.

"Shall we get this over with?" Sirius asked lightly.

"Defiantly the best time everyone is in the great hall for their evening meal." Severus replied as the pair made their way together towards the large double doors.

The pair stood perfectly aligned, shoulder to shoulder, as they threw the doors open and strode, in step, up the centre aisle of the hall.

The staff and students of the school watched in various states of bemusement, shock and even amusement.

The pair marched straight up to the headmaster and handed over the parchment scrolls, neither of which he could open. He looked up at the pair, his humour waning as he noticed their outfits and then looking back at the scrolls and noticed the insignis pressed into the wax.

"The Lord of the Light has issued his decree that Hogwarts is to be the choosen sacred meeting point, you are not required to accept, and you cannot decline." Sirius stated formaly ending with a bow before taking half a step back.

"The Lord of Darkness has issued his decree that Hogwarts is to be the choosen sacred meeting point, you are not required to accept, you cannot decline." Severus stated formaly ending with a bow and stepping back into line with Sirius.

The pair of messengers turned to face each other.

"I stand witness to the delivery of your Lords decree, the nominee has no say in his acceptance as these grounds were bulit for this purpose, So mote it be." The pair said in unison before grasping forearms and disappearing in a flash of bright light, noone could decide on a colour when they later tried to recall the incident within the hall.

* * *

~*GRP*~


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Okay guys sorry it took so long but things are weird and my last laptop got broken (someone dropped it and didnt own up to it) and i lost everything. So this is the newest chapter, which i finally finished at midnight last night after salvaged what i could of my notes. Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully it will be quicker than one was! And im organising for a very large move at the moment so fingers crossed everything goes well!_

**The Phoenix Lords Aprentice**

**Chapter 14**

**Entrance Hall!!!**

* * *

"How did it go?" Craven asked as Sirius, still in his official robes, entered the family wing of the school.

"Brilliantly, Caleb was correct as per usual, Severus and I worked in tandem and fast, well fast enough that Headmaster Dumbledore had no chance to react." Sirius replied with a grin.

"Of course you did... the dark prince said he would complement you. You may not like it Dad, but he is a brillant strategist." Caleb said as he entered from the family dining room, which he had been studying in.

"Show off..." Sirius mumbled

"Go get showered and changed Sirius." Craven said.

"Are we going to brief the seniors?" Caleb asked Craven.

"Only those you have chosen to acompany you. I will brief my warriors and ambassidors as well." Craven replied watching his son stand motionlessly by the bookshelves.

"You realise we will need to take them by surprise with the ceremony."

"I know or Dumbledore will try to kill the darks, greys and possibly even us. But once the ceremony begins, magic with the intent to harm will die before it leaves it wand." Caleb replied. "We only have a little over a day to prepare, I'm going to go gather and brief the seniors."

And with that Caleb left the family quarters for the seniors commons.

* * *

AT HOGWARTS...

The great hall doors flew open and crashed against the solid stone wall of the hall, two girls of almost ethrel, but opposite beauty.

One girl with a fair complexion, rose bud lips, pink blushed cheeks and vibrant red hair which was braided and falling to the low of her back. Wearing a deep emerald green corsetted dress, giving her the appearance of a porcelin doll.

While the second girl was darker in complexion, an olive tone with dark brown hair and rosy red lips. Wearing a sea blue corsetted dress.

The stunning pair walked step for step up the centre isle of the hall, their footsteps creating a steady beat.

They stopped once they reached the beginning of the teachers dias and ignoring the wands aimed at them, they began to chant in low melodic voices. Noone understood what the pair were chanting, though the older teachers and students from the older pureblood lines recognised it as a sacred language. Shortly after the chanting began a blue shimmery sheild appeared around each table in the great hall.

Suddenly all around the hall people appeared, on the gryffindor side stood a group of men and women wearing all black, with a red splash on their left the Slytherin side of the hall stood an equal amount of men and women, also wearing all black but with a silver splash on their left breast.

The two groups joined in the chanting and a silver, almost opaque sheild formed in a circle in the in the exact centre of the hall. When the sheild dropped two boys of the exact same age stood within the circle. Both wearing black but each with a different coloured cloak. The boy with raven black hair wore a golden cloak with red hues mixed through, reminding everyone present of a fire. The second boy who had platinum blonde hair wore a silver cloak with hues of blue mixed throughout, reminding everyone of ice crystals.

The newest and most regal pair held staves, which they began to tap against the stone floor in time with the chant. The staves began glowing as the chant reached its crescendo; and then suddenly stopped.

The students felt the heavy magic in the air as the sheilds suddenly dropped.

"The acient accords."

"Are to be honoured and practiced."

"In this tradition we meet."

"To discuss our treaties on neutral ground."

"We meet at the appointed time."

"At the appointed place."

"The guidance of our ancestors lead us."

"Under their eyes we discuss and renew our vows."

"To create a world of peace."

"The darkest of lords accepts the ancient accords and agrees to meet peacefully on this hollowed neutral ground."

"The lightest of lords accepts the ancient accords and agrees to meet peacefully on this hollowed neutral ground."

The pair then beat their staves once more on the stone floor in time, a blue and red flare of magic swept through the hall and continued throughout the entire castle, grounds and forest.

"The accords are accepted." They intoned.

"I demand to know the reason for this intrusion!" Dumbledore yelled as soon as the magic released him from its grip.

The great hall doors suddenly crashed open once more and in the centre of the walkway stood four men. Two of whom Dumbledore recognised as Severus Snape and Sirius Black. The other two being a complete mystery to him.

"May we present our Lords." The two boys in the centre of the hall intoned.

"The Lightest of Lords. Master Irvine the Phoenix Lord, the true Light Lord." Caleb introduced his 'Master'.

"The Darkest of Lords. Master Morrison the Deamon Lord, the true Dark Lord." The fair haired apprentice introduced his 'Master'.

"The negotiations have begun!" Both lords stated.


End file.
